


You Were in my Dreams

by Crucified_To_A_Star



Series: Once Seen [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Non-Graphic Violence, Oracles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Violence, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, soft dom taeyong, this is kinda a rough relationship to begin w ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucified_To_A_Star/pseuds/Crucified_To_A_Star
Summary: “No,” Taeyong breathed, eyes heavy and connecting to his again, “Ask me by name to solve your problems. Pray to me, Doyoung.” Taeyong leaned closer to his face, his lips brushing his. Their eyes were level and when Taeyong met Doyoung’s gaze he was once again unable to look away, “Pray to your God.”





	1. I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got inspired by Taeyong’s SuperM trailer to make a God!Taeyong fic and this is what came of that. I’m thinking of making a series! Anyways, I hope you enjoy.  
[format edited 11/24/19]

The altar in front of him was high and arched, the room bathed in a golden orange glow from the windows tucked at the junction of the ceiling and wall, the setting sun bleeding in. There were red candles lining the stairs and dais and the altar itself, the flames steady without the current of air. There were dark green ivy plants climbing the stone walls, vying for the windows high above, reaching for the outdoors; grass and moss coating the cobblestone floor, weaving throughout the cracks and crevices. The scenery was beautiful; a place of worship that was cared for so delicately and precisely, filled with love and effort- from the God it was dedicated to and their worshipers- but now sat untouched for an indiscernible amount of time. It was the moment he acknowledge the beauty of the room, the life that grew in the absence of prayer, that the figure he hadn’t noticed crouched in front of the altar uncurled, standing straight. He wasn’t tall, his body lithe, and his features angular. He felt his throat go dry as the God’s head tilted back, eyes opening to stare at the ceiling as the sun rays dipped just below the window lines, leaving the room milky and golden. It took a second before the God’s eyes lolled to the side, taking in the visitor. A smirk curved his lips, eyes stuck on him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Doyoung would not hear his words. He sat up quickly, sweat beading on his forehead, causing his hair to cling to his forehead. He felt frustrated, angry that his vision ended so abruptly without closure, and incredibly anxious for reasons he was unsure of. He quickly brushed away the anxiety and figured he shouldn’t be this frustrated, as he rarely ever got the closure he desired. Feverishly, lest he forget a detail, he snatched his journal from his bedside, scrawling rapidly on the leather bound parchment every single detail he could remember. The ivy, the moss, his posture, the sheer white robes over top the leather pants that the God wore- every detail he could remember. It was his job as an oracle to remember and write prophecies, to be a connection to the Gods for the humans. He was a messenger, a delivery boy of sorts. Sometimes, though, his visions were vague and personal, ones with little meaning to any other than himself, ones that would never come true. He wondered if this one was one of those times. He sighed, setting his notebook back down, sinking back into the white linen sheets and wrapping himself in the lightweight woven white blanket. His home was rested on the cliff face of an ocean, overlooking the water with a large grassy field behind it. He had chosen this home and location because of its isolation, the lack of neighbors having been kind to him during the times where he had visions of death and war. There were nights where he woke himself with his screams, tangled in sheets and sweat, terrified out of his mind. He decided early on that neighbors weren’t a good choice for him, instead choose to raise sheep and cattle and a small black cat named Dorothy on the ocean front. This was a comfortable life for him, one he appreciated. He made daily trips into town, sometimes ones where he would meet with other oracles and kings and pass along information, occasionally attempting to piece together cryptic messages from the Gods. It wasn’t an exciting life, but he supposed he had a higher purpose than most and that was enough excitement for him. 

Doyoung was content to fall back asleep, listening to the sound of the ocean coming in through the open glass doors, sheer tan curtains billowing in the seabreeze, until he heard the loud baying of his yew and his eyes creaked back open, realizing she had found her way to the patio. He groaned and sat up, meeting the sheep’s eyes. “What are you doing here?” She lifted her head and bayed, her tongue sticking out as she did so. “I’ll bring you breakfast.” Doyoung sighed heavily, slipping out of bed. His feet hit the cold faux stone tile floor and he shivered slightly, reaching for his robe, his nightgown not feeling appropriate for barn chores, yet he was too lazy to change. His eyes caught his reflection in the mirror across the room- his tall and broad frame enhanced by the gown and his pretty features set into a masculine head gave him a softer look than most men liked. Doyoung, however, didn’t mind. He thought it made him more approachable.

Turning from the mirror as he slid on his shoes, the yew and he made their way through the pasture, towards the grand pastel blue and white barn that sat a small distance away. Doyoung’s hands brushed through the grass as they moved, some patches waist high, others clipped neatly to the ground by the mowing teeth of his herds. He wondered briefly what caused the animals to like certain patches more than others, but he figured it had to do with taste. He wasn’t curious enough to try the grass himself and he was certain that he would enjoy it far less than they did. When they made it to the barn, the whole flock of sheep and his two cows joined them, all excitedly bumping against him, soiling his robe and gown. He wasn’t mad. Instead he scooped the grain from the buckets and gave them each a pat as they ate, saying a brisk good morning to each. He loved the smell of the barn; the hay and grain and woody scent of the walls. He always liked his morning trips in.

Dorothy made her way from the loft, sauntering down the ladder, looking up at him with coin sized orange eyes. “Dotty, my dear,” Doyoung sang softly, scooping the black feline up. He scratched her chin as they walked, the cat melting into him, purring. “I thought I told you to stop going outside at night. It’s dangerous.” The cat merely snuggled into him further. “I can communicate with Gods, but not a cat. How strange is the privileges given by the Gods.” Though something distantly in his mind told him he probably wouldn’t want to hear what Dorothy would have to say. He gave her a kiss on the head as they entered through the patio again, “Let’s eat breakfast.”

***

Doyoung was sat at the large wooden table again, the other oracles and a couple kings from nearby regions also present. It was familiar and cozy, the chairs comfortable and the air smelled like fresh bread that would be served with jams and butters shortly as per usual. There were twelve people at the table, not including their guards or companions that lined the decorated walls behind them. Renjun was seated next to Doyoung, the youngest king that Doyoung had known that had been crowned when his father died unexpectedly, his two guards lingering behind his chair. Doyoung could faintly remember their names being Jeno and Jaemin, but he was always certain that they were unnecessary and that Renjun would be able to hold his own in a fight.

Next to him was Kyungsoo, a fellow oracle with short hair and a stony demeanor that broke quickly when he was comfortable. Following him came Jisung, the youngest oracle that Doyoung had ever met. The most interesting part, though, was his bodyguard, Chenle, who hovered immediately at his elbow. Chenle had been a prince at one point and Doyoung was unsure what had caused him to leave his birthright to become a servant, but he figured it was not his place to ask. Then came Seokjin, a lanky and charismatic oracle with a tall and broad guard that gave dimpled smiles whenever he made eye contact with anyone else in the room. He often chatted with the king seated next to him, the equally charismatic Hyungwon, who would match his jokes with breathy, almost throaty, laughter. His bodyguard, Hoseok, made small talk with Seokjin’s guard, Namjoon, as well, the two seemingly friends, or at least friendly.

The oracle Sicheng sat quietly directly across from Doyoung, beautifully shaped eyes cast downwards to the table, his demeanor always poised and quiet. He was the complete opposite to the oracle sat next to him, however. Xuxi was always full of wide smiles and boisterous conversation, the man treated everyone like they were his best friend. He was truly fitting of the term gentle giant as he towered over most in the room. The only person friendlier was the slightly more mild Johnny, who stood behind his oracle Mark’s chair. Johnny was taller than Xuxi, only barely, but the smile he always wore was warm and homey. Mark was awkward and nervous, but laughed fully with whatever Xuxi would say, hiccuping and clapping occasionally. He was young and full of arm movements and cute facial expressions that gave Doyoung a slightly protective emotion deep in his chest.

Moonbyul was elbow to elbow with Mark, the woman’s hair straight and white, her cherub face flat and expressionless. She was the oracle that Doyoung knew the least about, her interactions limited and quiet whenever she spoke. The king Solar was sat next to her, the woman fair and soft, her long black hair falling in silky curls to her waist. Solar was close friends with Moonbyul from what Doyoung could gather, as she came with no guard but always arrived with the oracle. Halsey was sat next to Solar, the smallest person in the room, but her presence fierce when needed; she was an old oracle, having had her powers for much longer than even Doyoung- she was deeply respected amongst the oracles. Finally, next to Doyoung was the oracle and king, Chanyeol, and behind him his guard Joy, a curvy and gorgeous woman with a sheet of black silk hair.

It took them all a second to quiet, the leader of the meeting entering the room. Kun was his name. He wasn’t tall but his presence was suffocating, his posture radiated power and demanded attention, his squared jaw always set and eyes targeting everything that breathed in the room. His hair was honey colored and brushed backwards and he dressed in a casual black turtleneck and jeans with heavy combat boots finishing his appearance, a floral black and white robe casually hanging off of his broad frame. He moved gracefully, without falter, and all eyes were on him the second he entered a room. Kun was a _God_; he was one of the few Gods that interacted with the human realm, his ruling being messengers, literature, and transcriptions. Kun was the God that created oracles, deciding there needed to be a bridge between humans and Gods. __

Doyoung had never met another God, but he wondered if Kun was the standard or if his position gave him a more personable side. Doyoung wasn’t sure he wanted to find out, his mind blinking to the vision he had had that morning.

Kun spoke, drawing his attention from the memory, distracting him from the chill that snuck up his spine and made the hair on the nape of his neck rise, “Good afternoon, let’s begin.”

Doyoung spaced out for most of the conversations, his mind lingering on the moss carved stones and heavenly gold lighting and the silhouette of a man sculpted to perfection. Doyoung could only imagine he was a God, but there was little indication of who he was and his domain of rule. The meeting ended quicker than usual and Doyoung was left slightly bitter that he had wasted his day coming into town for such a simple meeting. When they were filing out, Kun surprised him by catching his arm, tugging him out of the stream of exiting oracles and kings, none of them giving the two a second glance. Kun had never paid Doyoung any mind other than when he spoke of his visions. Kun had a strange expression, his face entirely unreadable. Doyoung found it hard to meet his eyes, his gaze landing on the mole perched beneath his eyebrow instead.

“You had a vision you said nothing about.” Kun only spoke when the room was empty, the two left alone in the room. They were still so close together, Doyoung nearly pressed to the wall behind him as Kun crowded him. They were theoretically the same height, but there was something so intimidating about Kun, something that made Doyoung feel like he had shrunk to the size of a child again. In this proximity, Doyoung could smell the lingering pepper and patchouli scent that was laced with something sweeter, something like blackberries, that clung to Kun. Doyoung could feel the warmth coming from him and his power causing his nerves to fry as his instincts screamed that there was a predator around, that he was not the strongest in the room, and that he needed to run. Kun truly held a power that was _unmistakable_ and Doyoung wondered how there were humans brave enough to curse or challenge Gods.__

_ _Doyoung felt his tongue get heavy in his mouth as he tried to swallow. The accusation of withholding information from a God felt like a death sentence. “I thought it was a dream,” Doyoung said honestly, his eyes finally meeting Kun’s, “It didn’t feel like a vision and it had no information in it.”_ _

_ _Kun studied him for a long second before nodding slowly, releasing Doyoung’s arm. He stepped back slightly and Doyoung felt like he could breathe again, inhaling deeply. Kun hadn’t held him harshly, his skin unmarked from even a slight redness, yet he still rubbed the flesh, attempting to chase away the lingering feeling of energy that seemed to cling there. “That wasn’t a dream.” Kun was gentle with him, the God having never given any of his oracles a reason to fear him, but perhaps that was why Doyoung was so intimidated by him. “I think a God is going to claim you.”_ _

_ _Doyoung felt his nose scrunch, “_Claim_?”___ _

_ _ _ _“Yes,” Kun nodded, rubbing his chin. He moved to the table, leaving against it and stretching his legs out in front of him, “Claim. Sometimes Gods pick oracles they wish to keep as their own. It’s like a direct line for them and them alone. I think you are going to get claimed.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“By who?” Doyoung slumped against the wall, still rubbing his arm, “Is anyone else claimed? I didn’t know that was a thing.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kun shrugged, “It happens sometimes. There’s many claimed oracles. Chanyeol, for example, is claimed by the God Baekhyun. Sicheng by a God named Ten. Xuxi was created solely for the God Jungwoo and Mark was claimed incredibly quickly by the Gods Jongin and Haechan. It’s not unheard of for oracles to get claimed. You’ll still have visions from other Gods, but if the one who claims you needs a message spread, it’s _you_ they’ll turn to. Does that make sense?”___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung blinked roughly and pinched his nose before nodding. “Yeah, yeah it makes sense. I just don’t understand who is trying to claim me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Kun rubbed his chin again, “They’re not trying yet. In fact, they probably don’t know you even exist yet. The fates are letting you know your potential future; it’s just a matter of making all the choices that’ll lead there.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung felt frustration collect in his chest, “How am I supposed to know what those choices are? What if I don’t want to be claimed?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Kun shruggd and when he spoke his voice was gentle, but unwavering, “If it’s fate, any choice you make will lead you there. Don’t let it bother you, Doyoung. Fate plays out how fate is meant to. There is no changing it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _***_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Kun’s words lingered in Doyoung’s mind as he meandered the market. He knew he couldn’t meddle with fate, the future set by the sisters that wound his existence. There would be no changing it. He couldn’t help but feel the dread of the idea of being owned by a God and the lingering implications that held. Certainly it meant he was going to be put closer to danger, the threat of angry humans targeting him due to unfavorable treatment from whatever God they chose to be angry at. Doyoung didn’t wish to be stuck in the middle of human versus God battles- Gods always won and it just made the humans more angry. As an oracle he already faced enough discrimination, enough badgering. There were people who viewed oracles as people favored by the Gods and treated them with much resentment because of it. There had been many oracles that had been isolated after their powers were given, many had been ostracized by even their own family. Jealousy and envy were rampant amongst humans and now that Doyoung was the halfway point between humans and Gods, he could see that much clearer than before. Others would ask relentlessly for their future, ask for help changing it. Many oracles had been captured and tortured for information on a future that they didn’t have, humans not understanding the limits of visions. Oracles weren’t always treated well amongst humans._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“_Doie_!” Doyoung was snapped from his thoughts, the familiar voice catching his attention. A dark skinned young boy was climbing down the lattice of his mother’s bakery, his feet moving quickly with the expertise of having done it many times prior. His olive green jumpsuit complimented the hazel of his eyes and when he landed on the cobblestones, he sprinted towards Doyoung with a childish crooked tooth smile.___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Jamal,” He caught the boy in a hug, lifting him from the ground. He’d met the boy years ago when he’d been sent a vision of him drowning in the pond near his house. It had taken Doyoung ages to find the pond by describing it to every local he could imagine. Once it was located he camped out every day at the same time the sun had been perched in the sky and waited for the boy. Jamal’s mother had been incredibly grateful and Doyoung had decided he would stick around them in case he was ever needed again. Sometimes his visions were sent to him so he could change the future, fix the future. Not everything that was meant to happen was what should happen and that was where the oracles came in handy. Two paths always diverge, Kun had once said, it’s up to the oracles to choose which future was the best suited._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung carried Jamal inside the pink and white bakery, the pastel and filigree theme’s elegant and cute, as he spoke about his day in class. His mother came out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel after hearing the commotion in her shop. Aaliyah was tall and thin and wore lots of long, heavy dresses that covered her skin and a scarf that always matched nimbly tied around her head. What skin did show was tanned, just barely lighter than Jamal’s, and her gentle hazel eyes were set in equally gentle and pretty features. Today she wore a faded mauve ensemble that complimented her eyes and matched her bakery. “Doyoung,” She said kindly and Doyoung smiled widely, his gums peeking out from behind his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Hello, Aaliyah, how are you today? How is business?” Doyoung set Jamal on the ground, who was nearly vibrating in place from the excitement of Doyoung visiting once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“My day is much better now that you’re here to visit again. It’s been so long, Doyoung.” There was a mothering scold in her words, a quiet _ ‘you need to visit more’ _ that Doyoung heard without her saying it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“My apologies, I’ve been incredibly busy as of late. I will be sure to come into town more often.” Doyoung gave her a cheeky smile and she softened, crossing her arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Stay for dinner?” The suggestion had Jamal bouncing on his toes as he stared up at Doyoung with round eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Of course,” Doyoung agreed. Jamal and Aaliyah were the closest he had had to a family since he had become an oracle, every time he came around felt like a blessing from the Gods. Doyoung wondered if whichever one had directed him to saving Jamal was grateful, rewarding him for his good doings or if it was just coincidence that Aaliyah was so happy. Though, with that thought, Doyoung wasn’t sure that coincidences actually existed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _This moss was _familiar_. The way it lined the rocks and just graced the walls edges. The ivy was familiar as well, spiderwebbing throughout the room. Doyoung had entered through two large, heavy wooden doors with knobs that he almost couldn’t fit in his hand. There were broken down pews throughout the room, some so dilapidated they had collapsed to the ground. It smelled fresh in the room- like water and nature and wood. The sunlight came into the room in long beams, lighting the room in gold, though there were no dust particles to be found in the rays. Doyoung turned, staring ahead down the aisle. There was the altar. A pulpit was stood in front of a high arched altar, archaic motifs and ruins making up the white lattice work of the altar, lined with red candles with steady flames breathing on their wicks. Everything was centered and tapered outwards down the green marbled benches that held more standless candles. Doyoung stepped forward, his body moving without his consent. His steps should have echoed, however they made very little noise as they were muffled by the moss.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung made it to the first step of the dais that altar sat on before the figure appeared, unfurling upwards like a fern. Doyoung watched as the God in front of him stood straight. His head turned slowly towards Doyoung, the two making eye contact in the silence. He was angular and unnaturally beautiful and Doyoung wanted to sprint from the room, but his feet stayed planted like the ivy had imprisoned him. When he opened his mouth to speak, Doyoung finally heard his words, “What a beautiful oracle I have claimed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung shot awake, his heart racing in his chest, sweat beading along his hairline. His white nightgown was sticking to his chest uncomfortably and he had the urge to strip it from his body. He followed through on the thought, removing the gown quickly and tossing it across the room. He dug his hands into his hair, gripping the black strands tightly, almost angrily. He wasn’t sure what about the vision was irritating for him, what was so frustrating about it, but every time he had it, he woke angry and tired and incredibly anxious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Dorothy made her way onto the bed, sauntering up carelessly, collapsing into his lap. Doyoung sighed heavily, feeling the breeze from the open patio doors dry the sweat from his body. Glancing around his neutral toned room, with the chic and simple beachy aesthetics, he repeated to himself that he was going to be _fine_. Whatever happened, he had Dorothy and his sheep and his cattle and he would be _fine_. He laid back down, sliding under the white sheets and blanket, feeling as Dorothy made her way to his neck, curling up in the crook. With her purring and calming presence combined with the open doors sending in a breeze intertwined with the smell of the ocean, he felt his body relax and slowly, he fell back asleep._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Weeks had passed and Doyoung hadn’t had the vision again. Slowly, he was beginning to think it passed, his path having diverged and he took the one that lead away. It no longer haunted him every waking moment and his shoulders had slowly loosened into being comfortable again. Now it was just an interesting story. When he had discussed it with Kun at their meeting this morning, Kun hadn’t seem convinced of it’s disappearance however he did nothing to push the topic. Doyoung let him think as he wished, choosing to focus on the task at hand. Jamal sat behind him on the tawny horse they were riding out of town. Aaliyah had needed Doyoung to babysit for the day and Doyoung decided a field trip was in order. They headed west towards his house before they were riding south along the coastal trails. Jamal talked on and on about his classes and how they were going and friends he had made and the teachers he liked. Doyoung absorbed everything, commenting back occasionally, but mostly enjoying the company and ocean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _They had eventually meandered into a coastal forest, the trees coarse and windy, their needles soft as they brushed by their arms. They were heading east again, Doyoung could tell from the compass he wore on his wrist for the trip. He hadn’t ever been this far south before. The sun was still bright in the sky, though, and he had no nerves about the area, listening to the seabirds and seals down below sing into the sky. It was overall a comfortable trip so far and Jamal was having a grand time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Jamal plucked a couple of needles and small cones from a low passing branch and wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s waist to show him. “Look at these strange leaves, Doie! I’ve never seen such weirdly shaped leaves.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“They’re called needles when they’re shaped like that,” Doyoung informed kindly as Jamal’s hand retreated around to his back. Doyoung felt his hands playing with his discovery against Doyoung’s lower back. Doyoung didn’t mind and instead continued telling him about the differences in the trees on the coast and how they differed from the evergreens in town. Jamal occasionally perked up with excited comments and Doyoung couldn’t contain the warmth bubbling in his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The trees thinned slowly as they exited the forest, entering a large, hilly field full of sharp and coarse grass that only grew in the sandy soil of the seaside. The path was still solid stone, the horse having no trouble, the steady clopping of her hooves a rhythm that had become soothing. Jamal was back to talking, this time about how much he loved the ocean and how beautiful it was and how jealous he was that Doyoung lived alongside it. The boy was staring out over the horizon as he spoke, watching the waves crashing against the rocky shore below, the path they had taken nestled on a cliff guarded by a faded orange wooden railing. Doyoung was happy to hear of Jamal’s love for the ocean, loved hearing a child so bright and enthusiastic for something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung leaned forward slightly as they climbed a small hill, Jamal instinctually wrapping his arms around his waist as they did so. When they arrived at the top, Doyoung was surprised to see a building perched on the cliffside overlooking the ocean. It was made of crumbling stone and it was clear that nature was repossessing it’s claim on the building. “Doie, can we go look at that building?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung hesitated for a moment before shrugging, “Sure,” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung was tying the horse reins to the entryway support beams when Jamal squealed and shouted, “Tag, you’re it.” Doyoung jumped, handles fumbling with the reins as Jamal disappeared into the building through one of the broken large wooden doors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“_Jamal_, wait!” He shouted, “It could be dangerous in there!” His only response was the fading sound of footsteps on stone and Jamal’s high pitched giggles. He cursed and finished tying off the horse, rushing inside. The room he entered into was small and rectangular, with a stand that looked similar to a birdbath. Doyoung recognized it as a stand for blessing water, though it was bone dry and cracked, the crystal and stone having died with age. The entire room was stone but there were old and faded tapestries that were being eaten away to nothing that clung to the walls by rope. He passed through the archway, entering a long hallway. There were several rooms guarded by doors that he couldn’t open, the handles jiggling but locked from the inside. He wondered if Jamal had locked himself in one, but he brushed the thought away with the assurance that Jamal was no cheater.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The entire hallway was encased in a high arched ceiling with long strands of moss dangling down from the rafters. Rusted candelabras sat on shelves in alcoves and the occasional sconce held a dead torch. This place hadn’t been touched in what looked like centuries. “Jamal,” He repeated, his voice echoing on the stone, “Come on out, this isn’t funny. If you get hurt, your mother will be very upset.” There was no response, but Doyoung hadn’t expected one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He made his way to the end of the hallway, a set of huge wooden doors closed tightly in front of him. Despite the entire place in ruins, these doors were clean and neat, the handles looking freshly polished. Doyoung shoved one door open, thrusting his whole body weight into it to get it to swing open. He stepped into the room and in that moment he remembered the time he had fallen on the beach and swallowed a bunch of sand on accident. Suddenly, his throat felt the same as it had then; scratchy and dry and it made him want to heave. The room was the same as in his visions. The moss lining the stones and the ivy creeping up the walls. The pews were covered in moss and skeletal. It smelled wonderful, but Doyoung felt like plugging his nose. He wanted to turn, to run, but his feet carried him forward, straight down the aisle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Just as in his dream, the candles flames were unmoving despite his presence. How odd that those candles were lit, alive in such a dead place. This room was well loved, despite its state. It didn’t feel abandoned, though Doyoung wondered if he felt like that because he knew of the presence that would unveil itself the moment his toes hit the first step._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung felt his foot bump into the stone stairs causing a soft thump that cued the unfurling of the figure. He watched the God in front of him stretch into being, head tilted towards the sunbeams dipping into the room. Doyoung wondered when the sun had gotten that low, when they had run out of time so quickly. He needed to find Jamal and fast. He needed to run and get them home, but he stayed rooted where he was. Suddenly, the anxiety and frustration he always awoke with from the vision made sense. He had never been frustrated at the God, rather the fact that he had lost Jamal in such a place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung was withdrawn from his thoughts when the God’s head lazily turned towards Doyoung, their eyes meeting. “What a beautiful oracle I have claimed.” Doyoung’s tongue felt heavy as the God turned fully towards him, moving forward. Doyoung wanted to step backwards, but his body was stone, heavy against the ground as he just watched the God move to him. “Tell me your name.” The God purred._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Doyoung.” He wanted to curse himself, but his mouth was operating without his consent and suddenly he understood now what claiming was. This God had taken control of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Doyoung,” He repeated, nodding slowly and rubbing his sharp jawline. “I say that I chose wonderfully.” He was even more beautiful up close, Doyoung realized with the weight of a horse on his chest. His features were sharp and angular, accentuated by the dark shadows of the light the dropped below the windowline. His hair was silvery white and eyes dark against the pallor of his skin. His fingernails were black as they tapped against his chin, set in long, bony fingers. He was thin but broad and he moved fluidly. The God suddenly drug his hand from his chin and placed it on Doyoung’s chest, resting on the white robe he wore over top of his black turtleneck and blue jeans. He had his hand pressed over Doyoung’s heart and he could inevitably feel the pounding of it against his palm. “Oh, my sweet bunny,” His voice soft and silky and Doyoung remembered that dangerous things in nature were always unassuming and beautiful, “You have nothing to fear. You’re my oracle, I could never let harm come to you.” Doyoung wanted to respond, wanted to say something, but instead the God’s hand slid up his chest and over his face, resting on his forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Worry not, I’ll care for you.” Doyoung felt his heart rate instantly slow, his body relaxing against his will. He was able to mumble out Jamal’s name before he sunk to his knees. The God smiled down at him, his hand never leaving Doyoung’s forehead. “Relax. I have already taken care of the boy.” Doyoung didn’t know what to say, but his mouth no longer worked, eyes sliding closed. With a heavy sigh, he slumped to the ground, eyes barely opening to see the moss sprouts in front of his nose. Then, the world faded to blackness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung woke with a panic, his heart thumping out of his chest as he sprung upright in bed. His first realization was that he was home; in his house, in his room, in his bed. He wasn’t stuck in some crumbling stone church by the ocean. The second wave of panic hit him when he thought of Jamal, the boy having disappeared while under his care. Doyoung’s throat closed as he tossed the blankets off of him, getting prepared to change from his nightgown and race back to the place. A soft noise from the bed stopped him in his tracks. Doyoung turned to see a small figure curled up in the sheets, legs tucked upwards towards its chest. A soft, familiar voice mumbled, “Doie, where are you going?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Jamal was here. Relief instantly flooded Doyoung’s system, his body nearly collapsing, though his heart was still pounding adrenaline through his bloodstream. Jamal was safe and that’s all that mattered. Doyoung moved back into bed, laying on his back so the small boy could curl into his side. “Nowhere, I’m sorry. I had a bad dream.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You have those a lot.” Jamal said softly, his voice muffled in Doyoung’s ribs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung gave a breathy chuckle, “I do, you’re correct.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I’m sorry, Doie,” Jamal paused and yawned, “I’d take them from you if I could.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I don’t think I’d like that much.” Doyoung said softly, his hand moving to gently brush the boys hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Why not?” Jamal was clearly falling asleep again, but Doyoung humored him with a response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Because the bad dreams lead me to you and I wouldn’t trade that for anything.” Jamal gave a soft noise of understanding and it was a mere minute before his breathing was heavy once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung gently continued stroking the boys hair, allowing his body to relax again. He wasn’t sure of what had actually happened that day. It didn’t seem possible that most of it was a dream, however there was no other explanation for how they were in Doyoung’s bed, safe and sound. Tomorrow, Doyoung decided he would ask Jamal about it and clear it up. For now, he needed to go back to sleep. He listened to the sound of Jamal’s heavy breaths and slowly, the rhythmic whitenoise lulled him to sleep again. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Jamal didn’t know anything. In fact, he seemed more confused than Doyoung. “What do you mean how did we get back? You brought us back on the horse I thought. I fell asleep on the way there and we came back, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You don’t remember running into a church?” Doyoung asked, taking a bite of his porridge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Jamal’s face scrunched, “A church?! No, why would I go into a church. I have my church, why would I go to another one?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung shrugged, deciding to drop the topic, “Finish your breakfast so we can get you home. It’s going to be cold by the time you finish it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Jamal teasingly mocked him, sticking his tongue out, causing Doyoung to flick a strawberry stem at him. A fit of giggles ensued and Doyoung felt some of the tension melting from him. Sometimes, dreams were just dreams._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _A few weeks passed and the weather was getting hotter, Doyoung thanking the Gods for the relief of summer rains. Citizens in town were racing through the streets, hiding from the droplets as they ducked into stores or houses to avoid the onslaught of icy bullets. The air would be muggy tomorrow, but Doyoung figured he could spend most of it on the beach. He made his way into the meeting hall, dumping his umbrella into the stand by the door, his silk blue robes airy in the heat, completely covering the grey shorts and white tee shirt he wore underneath it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The typical oracles and kings had gathered in the room as usual, seated and chattering amongst themselves. Doyoung found himself seated between Xuxi and Chanyeol today, feeling incredibly small compared to the giant men next to him. Xuxi was friendly as ever, chatting to Doyoung and Mark about something Doyoung wasn’t quite able to keep up with. Chanyeol was a little more shy, slightly reserved in group settings like this, however Doyoung felt as though Chanyeol was probably a wild friend once comfortable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kun stepped into the room shortly after, the noise dying naturally as he moved closer to the table. His eyes locked with Doyoung’s for a second and it made Doyoung’s throat tighten and his chest heavy. There was something about his gaze that told Doyoung they’d be speaking after the meeting again. With that realization in mind, Doyoung was unable to focus on the meeting, his mind constantly preoccupied by the threat of a conversation he didn’t want to have. He knew Kun was going to bring up the visions and inquire further. Doyoung would rather curl up into a ball and be rolled off the cliff-face than have this conversation. The meeting was over too soon and he was glued to his seat by Kun’s intense gaze. It was like the man never blinked once his sight was locked on someone. It was unnerving to say the least and every bit of it made Doyoung’s body tense, ready to run at any sign of danger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kun moved around the desk once they were alone and Doyoung shot upwards, rocking on his feet. Kun didn’t seem surprised by the action and stopped a few chairs away. “Doyoung,” He spoke steadily and Doyoung wasn’t able to decipher a single emotion, his tone even and calm, “Were you claimed?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung shrugged, shifting on his feet. The smell of pepper was wafting to him now, replacing the stuffy air of the officelike space, making Doyoung feel lightheaded. “I told you,” He said in a rush of breath, “I have no idea what it’s like to be claimed. I couldn’t tell you if I had been or not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kun’s eyes narrowed and his jaw moved slightly, the dimples in his cheeks concaving. “Do not lie to me, Doyoung. I do not tolerate lies.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung’s tongue felt like it had been covered in cement, suddenly he wasn’t able to breathe properly. He took a few calming breaths before he spoke again, “Kun, I had a strange dream and that’s all. I wasn’t claimed. I think it’s the anxiety of all of this that’s causing me to have those weird dreams.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kun shook his head softly, “Doyoung, you don’t have dreams.” Doyoung’s face scrunched and he was going to respond when Kun waved a hand through the air gently, “The only dreams oracles have are visions. I removed that capability when I gave you powers.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung felt his throat tighten, his body suddenly trembling. He felt like a bow pulled too taut, arrow quivering for release. Perhaps he was truly ready to fly out of the room, though he doubted he could considering his muscles felt like they’d become pudding. “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Doyoung, what you saw wasn’t a dream. Now I need you to recount it for me. Tell me about the God you saw.” Kun was serious as he sat down in the chair next to where Doyoung had sat. He didn’t want to sit, but it seemed like he had no option. Doyoung took his place once again, staring at the Gods hands that were folded in his lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“He was kind of short,” Doyoung started, “Thin. Incredibly thin; he looked delicate. He was very beautiful as well. His eyes were dark and he had white hair.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What else do you remember about him? What did the altar look like?” Kun was pressing for more and Doyoung knew his description must have fits hundreds of Gods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“There was lots of ivy and moss and there were red candles. He seemed to know me.” Doyoung was struggling to pinpoint the details, the dream having had happened so long ago now. He should have brought his journal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What was he wearing?” Kun asked, still gentle and kind in his words, but there was a firmness that told Doyoung this was not optional._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“A white robe and leather pants. He also had on some weird jewelry and I think rings.” Doyoung wasn’t sure what was important to note and what could be ignored. Kun was giving him no prompts, clearly wanting his unadulterated thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Was there anything else, anything at all?” Kun asked, slumping backwards, a single hand tapping on the desk now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung’s eyes watched his hand on the table as he thought back over the dream. “He said I was beautiful and a good choice? But he asked me for my name and called me bunny? I also felt like I wasn’t in control of myself, like he could’ve told me to do anything and my body would have done it, whether I wanted to or not. That’s really all I remember of the vision.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kun hummed for a long second before seeming to come to a conclusion. “I had thought maybe it was him, but I wasn’t positive. You’re definitely his type.” Kun gave him a glance over before nodding, “Definitely his type. I think the God that chose you is Taeyong. He rules over all of nature and life. He’s a generally passive God. The question now is why did he pick you so suddenly, so out of the blue?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung felt uncomfortable as Kun regarded him again, studying him from head to toe. Doyoung was squirming and he knew it, but there was little he could do about it, his body begging him to bolt at the knowledge of such a powerful predator eyeing him like a meal. “I’m really not sure.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kun hummed again, “No,” He agreed, “I know you are not. But he is and I’m going to find out why. I’ll visit you when I find an answer. For now, head home.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung was home again, standing in his shower, his muscles slowly unraveling as he let the warmth sink into his bones. By the time he had finished, the air was foggy and thick, nearly crowding his vision. He cleaned the mirror, staring at his reflection. His stark black hair dripped droplets over his broad shoulders, trails forming over the dips of his muscles and curve of his waist. Doyoung’s eyes were long and slanted and gave him an appearance that was described far more often as pretty than handsome, his rectangular face and soft features only aiding in the comparison. He didn’t mind, though; there was nothing wrong with being pretty, he supposed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He applied his skincare quickly before heading for his bed and climbing in. He should’ve found his pajamas and should’ve let his hair dry completely, his pillow soggy now, but tonight he couldn’t find it in him to care. He was exhausted and wanted to block the world out for a while. He tucked the sheets around him, the warmth of the summer coming in through his ever open doors and he noted duly that the air would dry both his hair and the pillow quickly. Fatigue overtook him and sleep was coming quickly and Doyoung couldn’t have been more thankful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It was then that there was the sound of footsteps against the tiled floor, stopping by the door. Doyoung’s heart raced and he sat up, the figure hovering by the door. It took a second for Doyoung’s eyes to adjust to the moonlight that came through the many windows in his room, but when they did, he was able to slowly start recognizing the silhouette. It was definitely male, shorter and thin. It was slumped against the doorjamb, head turned towards Doyoung. It was almost an angelic sight as the body was covered in a long white silk robe. Everything was silent for a long moment, the figure speaking first, “So you can see me finally.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung’s throat felt tight as he spoke, “Taeyong.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The God visibly shivered, moving into the room at his response, “That,” He breathed heavily, standing at the foot of Doyoung’s bed, “That was delicious. Again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung had never felt like this before, never felt so cornered and trapped. He thought about all the times that he had been stuck with Kun in a room and how he had felt like sprinting in fear, and realized that that was a mild taste of the intensity of a God's presence. His fight or flight instincts had fizzled out, leaving a live sparking wire flailing in his mind, his body frozen in fear. He wasn’t necessarily scared, but his instincts were going wild, his brain fried from trying to compute all the information being fed to him. He was surprised that he was able to choke out a response, “What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“My name,” He purred, “Say it again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _This time it didn’t feel like a request and Doyoung’s body was speaking without his permission, “Taeyong.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _From this distance, he could see Taeyong’s features; he could see the way that Taeyong’s eyes closed and his head tipped back, his lips parting slightly. “Speak my name to the universe.” Doyoung pressed himself further to his wooden headboard, his lower back trapping his pillow. Taeyong’s eyes landed on him once again, a wicked grin claiming his mouth. “Did you know,” He spoke as he moved around to the side of the bed Doyoung was on, his steps slow and deliberate. Doyoung thought of the way that mice froze when they thought Dorothy had seen them in the barn and wondered if his body was in the same state of shock. “That when you speak a God’s name you’re giving them power? It’s why worshipping works. You’re feeding into our energy by connecting us to you.” Taeyong had made it to Doyoung, leering over him. Doyoung could see his features now. He could see the way his white hair was ruffled perfectly, his eyes dark and focused, his cheekbones were high and hollow and everything in his facial structure was sharp and chiseled. “Speak my name, Doyoung.” His tone was breathy, airy, almost witless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Taeyong,” The name fell out of Doyoung’s mouth easily, his voice strained and out of breath. Taeyong moaned at that, his head lolling to the side and chest heaving for only a second. Taeyong captured Doyoung’s dry hair in his hand, threading the strands through his fingers, feeling them for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He gripped the clump of hair in his fingers and tilting Doyoung’s head back to study his face intently. His dark eyes scanned momentarily before he breathed heavily, “Beautiful.” Then, he was ducking downwards and capturing Doyoung’s lips between his own. Doyoung wasn’t able to breathe, wasn’t able to move, as the God’s free hand moved to his bare chest, resting on his collarbone, fingers playing in the dips and curves of his neckline. Doyoung could only breathe again when Taeyong’s fingers slid down his chest to twist his nipple gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The gentle movement snapped Doyoung out of his trance, his body finally reacting, though it didn’t react in the way he had expected. His hands moved for Taeyong quickly, one landing on the back of his neck, the other on the back of his thigh, dragging him forward. Doyoung’s mind was screaming at his body to push the God away, to throw him out, but it didn’t work as Doyoung pulled him into the bed. Taeyong was straddling his lap now, his hand still threaded in his hair and his other hand gently exploring the expanse of Doyoung’s chest. Taeyong pulled back, studying the man again as Doyoung’s hands settled on his hips. “What a beautiful oracle I chose.” He sighed heavily, “So complacent, so malleable. It’s beautiful. Not every oracle is like this, you know? Most put up a much harder fight.” Taeyong’s hands both ran over Doyoung’s arms, feeling the muscles there. Taeyong’s hands were small and bony and Doyoung thought he could break his fingers so easily. The God felt delicate, birdlike, his body so thin and light with hollowed bones. Doyoung worried if he gripped his hips too tightly they’d shatter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Not you, though,” Taeyong pulled him from his thoughts again, “Not you. It’s amazing how much you want this.” Taeyong’s nails bit into Doyoung’s arms causing his eyes to flutter at the sting, “It’s amazing how much you want to be controlled, want to be owned. Is that why it scared you so much?” Taeyong sat down on Doyoung’s lap, grinding firmly against the ever growing erection that was only separated from him by a sheet. “Speak to me, my bunny, I want to hear it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung gritted his teeth, against answering and the grinding, but his body was once again not his own, “Yes.” The word was drug from his chest and his head slumped back as Taeyong continued his movements._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Tell me why, my sweet bunny.” Taeyong’s voice was so soft and sweet, it didn’t match his actions, his body rolling subtly. “Tell me your insecurities.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung’s jaw clenched as the curved edge of the headboard bit into the nape of his neck, his hips begging to slowly move along with Taeyong’s. He was hot and sweaty from frustration and arousal and the lingering fear that nipped at his fingertips- everything felt too hot. His fingers dug further into Taeyong’s hips, pulling him down to meet Doyoung’s hips as the oracle gave in. “I hate being an oracle,” he breathed, lifting his head to meet Taeyong’s eyes again, “I hate making decisions, I hate going to those meetings, I hate being stuck with the future and messages that I don’t understand.” Doyoung’s words stopped as he moaned, before he was speaking again, “I don’t want cryptic messages, I don’t want that kind of responsibility. I just want to be myself again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His teeth dug into his bottom lip, his cock twitching at the keening noise Taeyong gave. “Ask me, Doyoung. Ask me to fix it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Fix it,” Doyoung ground out, his hips jerking slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No,” Taeyong breathed, eyes heavy and connecting to his again, “Ask me by name to solve your problems. Pray to me, Doyoung.” Taeyong leaned closer to his face, his lips brushing his. Their eyes were level and when Taeyong met Doyoung’s gaze he was once again unable to look away, “Pray to your God.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I want you to solve those problems,” Doyoung spoke slowly, his hips never stopping, and he wondered if God’s bruised because if so, his hips would have marks in the shape of Doyoung’s hands. “I want you to solve my problems, Taeyong.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong’s head tossed back, his hips stuttering in their movements. “As you ask, my beautiful bunny.” Taeyong slid down his legs, dragging the sheets with him, escaping Doyoung’s ironlike grip. Doyoung was attempting to protest when Taeyong dropped flat against his legs, his head level with his crotch. The sight was sinful and raw and Taeyong was completely unabashed by it. “Tell me,” Taeyong spoke, kissing around his thighs, “How long has it been since someone else has done this for you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung felt like his teeth would shatter if his face was any tauter. He wanted to stop, wanted to leave, but it was impossible for him to move his body. Instead, his hand lifted and played with the strands of white hair, “Too long.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Specifically,” Taeyong nipped at his thigh and Doyoung hissed, “Tell me how long.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Since I became an oracle.” Doyoung admitted, fingers tugging at the strands, “I haven’t taken a partner since I became an oracle.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong hummed, kissing his thighs again, slowly spreading his knees and slotting himself comfortably on the bed. Doyoung could only watch, powerless against him. “I wonder why that is. It’s been something around seven years, nay?” Doyoung nodded, eyes still locked with the God’s, “Tell me; why haven’t you taken a partner in so long? You must be lonely.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung licked his teeth before speaking, “I hate the idea of seeing their future or maybe even their past. I never know what the Gods are going to send me. I don’t want to fall in love with someone who may be taken from me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong kissed his hipbones now, tongue trailing the indents of the muscles, “That’s very interesting, but not answering the question I asked. Tell me why you haven’t had a sexual partner in so long.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung hissed between his teeth as Taeyong’s chin bumped the head of his cock as he moved to the other hipbone. Doyoung spoke through his teeth again, “I don’t like the idea of quick fucks."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong grinned, looking up from where he was leaving a hickey by Doyoung’s belly button, “Then this must be completely against your morals?” Doyoung’s jaw twitched and he nodded curtly. Taeyong’s eyes fluttered before locking with his once again, “That’s delicious, my bunny. Give them up for me. Your morals don’t matter anymore. You believe and enforce what I tell you to.” Doyoung hated the way his body reacted, hated the way his cock twitched and precum ran down his shaft in small, crystal beads. Taeyong grinned, “Look at you. You love the idea of being owned. You’re so beautiful. I chose so well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung couldn’t respond before Taeyong’s mouth enclosed around his cock, his tongue flattening on the underside. Doyoung let out a choked noise as Taeyong slid down, until the head hit his throat. He let it rest there for a moment, Doyoung’s entire body twitching and nearly spasming. It had been so long since Doyoung had felt the silky warmth of another body. Taeyong’s mouth felt like the satin sheets that Doyoung occasionally slept on; the inside completely smooth in a way that made Doyoung want to lose himself in. Taeyong was also obscenely wet, intentionally dribbling spit out and fully lubing him before he pulled back. His lips were bright and covered in spit and he kissed the tip while looking in his eyes. “You’re bigger than I expected,” His tongue darted out across his bottom lip before swiping across the tip, “And you taste divine. I made such a perfect choice, my beautiful bunny.”  
Taeyong bottomed out again, Doyoung’s voice loud in the silence. Doyoung could no longer hear the ocean past the sound of his blood rushing through his body and the obscene sounds that Taeyong occasionally made. He kept everything incredibly wet and with that came squelches that made Doyoung want to cover his face. He felt disgusting, perverted even, but all he could think of was thrusting upwards and gagging the God. His hips kept twitching, attempting to rise, but he would stifle them every time. Taeyong pulled off again, spit dribbling down his chin, “My beautiful bunny, I will let you in on a secret.” Doyoung’s vision was bleary but he met Taeyong’s eyes anyways, not having noticed his gaze moving to the ceiling in the pleasure. “Gods don’t have a gag reflex.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong was back down before Doyoung could process his words, but this time he held still, unwilling to move. Doyoung wasn’t sure what to do, his body frozen as he stared at the God’s head, unable to see his eyes anymore. Doyoung grew frustrated and gave in, rolling his hips upwards experimentally. His head fell backwards again, a groan leaving his throat as he reentered the soft heat. He tried it again when Taeyong didn’t pull away. He gently laced his fingers against the Gods skull, cradling his head and angling him. Doyoung made slow work at a pace, keeping it steady and long, his moans loud and scratchy. He felt like he was going to unravel, every seam in his body bursting. There were sparks rushing through his system at light speed, causing every nerve in his body to be on fire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His pace quickened, Taeyong’s hands fisting and pressing against his thighs as Doyoung fucked into his throat with a newfound vengeance. It had been so long- so, so long. Doyoung’s body was coiled and ready and he was chasing it to the end. Taeyong seemed to pick up on it, one hand unclenching only to make its way to the base of his cock and assist what Doyoung was unable to fit. His hips were snapping upwards now, his body quivering with the movements. His head was tossed back, eyes staring at the ceiling because he knew seeing Taeyong would make him cum. Taeyong was eager, incredibly so, swallowing him well and fast, not once gagging or choking or attempting to stop him. Doyoung’s eyes were wet as he made the mistake of glancing down. Taeyong’s eyes met his and he could see the tears and spit and the flush of his cheeks as his mouth was stuffed with his cock. Doyoung’s seams snapped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His eyes snapped open to the bright morning light, a sound tearing from his throat that would’ve startled him if he cared. Doyoung’s back arched upwards as he came, his body practically leaving the bed and his hands finally finding purchase against his pillow and side. He could feel his cum splattering against his chest under the blankets, could feel the roughness of his sheets against his overly sensitive body. His hips grinded upwards against the nothingness above him, his hands still gripping the sheets. It took him a few seconds to finish before his hand was ducking under the covers quickly to ride out the orgasm. By the end, he was nothing more than a sweaty and out of breath mess. His body occasionally twitched, his nerves oversensitive. It was the strongest orgasm he had had in a while and he thought it was pathetic that it had to happen because of a wet dream. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung took a shower when the muscles returned to his body and he felt like he could stand. He was shaky, but his body felt the best it had in a while. He no longer felt so tense and frustrated, the tension in his face having disappeared as well. He decided he would spend the afternoon tending to his sheep and cattle and give them the attention they were lacking recently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung was making oatmeal at the stove, listening to the baying of his sheep. It was such a relaxing and quiet morning, he thought. Something he hadn’t had in a long, long while. Something just comfortable and quaint. He felt fluid again, less stressed than he had been in a while. He guessed that’s the power of a good orgasm. He grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and set it on the counter, slowly scooping out the hot cereal, before searching for some fruit in his refrigerator. The dream crept into his head at the sight of the strawberries, the thought of puffy soft red lips causing his hand to tremble. He grabbed the blueberries and milk and ducked out quickly, closing the fridge and attempting to distract himself. It was when he was pouring the milk into his bowl that Kun’s words snuck into his mind: Doyoung, you don’t have dreams._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He dropped the milk onto the granite counter, hardly noticing as the milk spilled across the room. That hadn’t been a dream, he realized, that was entirely a vision. A vision that Taeyong gave him. An incredibly explicit vision of a message that Taeyong had intentionally placed in his mind, something he was forced into thinking about. Doyoung felt a chill roll through his body, goosebumps rising everywhere he could see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung had been claimed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Please Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung was a puddle, he knew that, a weak mess of a man that Taeyong could easily manipulate into anything at this point, yet he didn’t think the God would take advantage of his state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is kinda an informational chapter? I wanted to build this world up a bit so it's easier for me in the future parts of the series I'm planning, along with building and stabilizing Doyoung and Taeyong's relationship a bit, so I hope it isn't boring ;-;  
Unedited, as usual, bc I'm lazy and busy!  
Also, updated tags! Check 'em if you care to! Nothing too drastically new.  
Enjoy xx  
[format edited: 11/26/19]

Doyoung did little to think about the vision. He spent as much time ignoring it as he could, occupying his mind with other things, busying his hands with tasks unimportant to him. He had sent a letter to Aaliyah, letting her know he would be absent for a while due to some unforeseen happenings. She accepted it graciously, appreciating the warning, and said she would pass the information onto Jamal. Doyoung wasn’t sure how long he would spend cooped up in his house, but he was determined to not leave until he had a grasp on what all of this meant. Doyoung was sitting by the ocean now, perched on a bumpy and sharp seaboulder, watching the gentle waves lap at the shoreline, when the hairs rose on his arm. 

Doyoung remembered the one time he had seen a cougar in real life on the outskirts of his property, the cat massive and muscular, stalking around him in a large parameter before disappearing into the field of grass it had come from. He remembered the way his body picked up the threat before his mind, the way that he had felt his muscles go rigid in preparation for a fight or a bolt, all before his mind had told him there was a danger. He remembered it now because his body reacted the same way as it had then, going to stiff and joints ready, his body tingling at the feeling of predatory eyes lingering on him. His eyes darted around the beachline, hunting for the danger. There was no one on the beach with him, in either direction. He was alone. It was then that, instinctively, he glanced upwards.

There was a figure standing on the cliff edge in the area that his house was located. It was a thin figure, obviously looking down at him, though he could not make out the features from such a distance. He watched as the figure seemed to understand his recognition of its presence, watched as it turned and headed towards his house. Doyoung felt his body spring into action before his mind, bare feet running through the wet sand towards the path that lead up the cliff face. His feet drudged through the dry sand, kicking it up and scratching at his bare legs, the shorts he wore ending at his knees. He had worn just a pair of comfortable jersey shorts and a tee shirt, the weather nice enough and permitting the attire. He was thankful considering the rush he was in now, the clothing being free and forgiving in his haste up the tan marbled rock.

He made it up the trail in record time, his lungs screaming for a break, though he did not slow down, noticing he had left the patio doors to his bedroom open. He noted, as he rushed through the grass, that he was going to keep his patio doors closed from now on. Though, he doubted that that would stop his visitor. When his feet hit the tiles of his patio, he slowed down to a light jog and then a brisk walk as he entered his house. His room was empty, everything untouched; all the glass jars of seashells and delicate clay statues unbothered, the bed rumpled as he had left it. He headed straight through, walking through the hallway, past the bathroom, past the study, and to the split between the living room and the kitchen.

“You have a lovely cat.” A voice said from the kitchen. Doyoung jumped into the air nearly toppling over. His head snapped to the side to see the man sitting on the barstool at his black granite island. Dorothy was sitting on the counter, clearly enjoying the head scritches he was providing, her purr loud enough for Doyoung to hear from where he was standing. His eyes made their way back to the man. His white hair was tousled slightly, his dark eyes set in the angular face that haunted Doyoung’s mind. His lips were pouty, his eyes glossy, and Doyoung was unsure if he were truly alive or not. He looked elegant in a white lace robe tied loosely over high-waisted black pants that had a long ribbon tie and a loose, silky black shirt that dipped low below his collarbone and showed his slender arms. He was barefoot, oddly enough, and Doyoung wasn’t sure why he picked up on that detail. His delicate fingers waved at Doyoung, catching his attention again.

“Taeyong.” Doyoung said shakily, his chest still heaving slightly from the run.

Taeyong’s eyes fluttered and his fingers stuttered in their pattern on Dorothy’s head. When his eyes steadied again, they flicked to Doyoung and narrowed, practically purring along with the cat, “I love when you say my name.”

Doyoung squinted, “What are you doing in my house?”

Taeyong shrugged, turning towards Doyoung and leaning back against the countertop. Dorothy laid down behind him, watching the two. “I wanted to visit my oracle. It seems we have a lot to discuss.”

“Yeah,” Doyoung bit out, “Like the fact that I don’t want to be your oracle.”

Taeyong shrugged, “You don’t get much of a choice. Besides, if you really didn’t want to be claimed, I wouldn’t have been able to.”

Doyoung felt his jaw twitch, “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Taeyong laughed at that, running a hand through his hair, “It means exactly what I said, Dongyoung. You accepted the claim long before I ever gave my first attempt.”

Doyoung ground his teeth, “I did no such thing.”

Taeyong glared at him, “You’re being so obstinate. I would never force myself onto anyone. I’m not that kind of God.”

“You did the other night.” Doyoung shot back, feeling his cheeks heat and his fists clench.

“That was in your mind, Dongyoung,” Taeyong said quickly, his eyes hardening, “Besides, you accepted it. Additionally, I only appear in what ever way you desire. I only acted as such because that was the thing you craved.”

Doyoung’s nose twitched and he could feel the frustration boiling into anger, his body heating with the accusations, “I never asked for any of that. I do not desire that or you and I’d like you to leave.”

Taeyong himself was obviously growing frustrated, his own cheeks becoming slightly splotchy and Doyoung was surprised that a God could feel such an emotion, “That’s where you’re wrong.” Taeyong stood finally, his shoulders squared as he moved swiftly towards Doyoung. Doyoung once again felt like a mouse being cornered by a cat, the anger and fight leaving his body as he was backed up into the wall of the hallway. Taeyong was a full head shorter than Doyoung, however Doyoung felt so incredibly small in that moment. “Listen and listen carefully,” Taeyong spoke firmly, his voice unwavering and even, eyes cold and steady as they turned Doyoung into mush, “You welcomed me in. You invited me in. I never force my claims. Rarely do I ever even complete a claim. If I had any inclination as to a refusal, I would have left. I create life, Dongyoung. I create nature and beauty and I nurture the living. I would never harm my beautiful creations. I live solely for the purpose of ensuring life stays alive, tending to it with gentle hands.” Taeyong’s fingers waved in Doyoung’s face, though his eyes were unable to leave Taeyong’s, “I appeared in your dreams in the manner you most desired. I’ll admit Dongyoung,” Taeyong grinned now, devilish and sharp, “You have an incredibly attractive fantasy that I would love to fulfill, however you have been a nuisance already.”

Taeyong stepped back from him and Doyoung felt like he could breathe again. The scent of water and plants and wood clung to the man, enveloping Doyoung’s senses and holding him entirely hostage. Doyoung wasn’t sure of the feelings coursing through him, his veins on fire and his body taut. There were too many emotions with too little time to process. “I have decided that you are going to sit here until you decide you are ready to accept this. Call for me once you have gotten over yourself and accepted the fact that you wanted this as much as I did.”

With that, Taeyong vanished and Doyoung sank to the floor, his knees no longer able to support him. He wasn’t sure what the God had meant, nor what he was supposed to do, but he felt like his chest had been carved and hollowed. His house felt empty now, almost lifeless, and he hadn’t realized how full Taeyong had made the space feel, until he had gone. Taeyong truly filled every space he was in. Now, it was empty and Doyoung was left on the tan wooden floor, leaning for support on the grey walls, the only thing lingering of the God was the gnawing emptiness and the scent of nature clinging to Doyoung’s nostrils. 

*

Two weeks. It had been two weeks that Doyoung sat at his house, alone in the quiet. Doyoung found it impossible to leave his property, meandering along the edges, unable to convince his feet to move past the propertyline. Instead, he spent a lot of time with his animals and on the beach, finding himself absorbing the loneliness and isolation. He hadn’t had any visions since Taeyong’s visit, either, leaving him to black and dull nights. Doyoung hadn’t ever felt so gutted. He had thought a lot about what Taeyong said, about what Taeyong had implied. He thought about the implication that he had always wanted to be owned, to be sought after, to be controlled. Doyoung didn’t like the introspection and didn’t like the embarrassing flutters of his heart when he acknowledged it either. He didn’t like the idea that the God was right. The thing he hated more than the God being right, however, was the aching loneliness that he had suffered in for the past two weeks. He decided enough was enough, he would swallow his pride and attempt to listen to the God.

It took a lot out of him to stand in his living room, fists balled at his side, ready to say the Gods name. The ornate grey and tan room pristine and elegantly decorated from the amount of time he had sat in there cleaning it immaculate. He took a breath, exhaling heavily. He could do it. Finally, “Taeyong.” To his surprise, there was no answer. “Taeyong.” He tried again. Pray to your God. The words came back in a rush that sent the blood to his cheeks, coloring them brightly. Doyoung was certain that that was what Taeyong was hoping for, waiting for. Doyoung felt his teeth clench and his nails bite into his palm. It took him a long moment to let go of his pride, before he sunk to his knees, one by one, in the center of his living room, in front of the coffee table. Closing his eyes and lacing his fingers, Doyoung brought his fists to his mouth, lips brushing his fingers as he spoke, “My God Taeyong, I ask that you answer my prayers.”

“I thought you’d never ask so politely.” The response was instant and Doyoung’s eyes shot open, face level with a jean clothed crotch. He almost slid away, but his body once again did not feel like his own. His eyes darted upwards meeting the glassy doll-like gaze of none other than Taeyong. “You certainly know how to earn my presence.”

Doyoung wanted to look away, wanted to move back, but yet he stayed rooted in place, eyes attached to the God’s. “I figured you’d never come if I didn’t.”

Taeyong’s tongue flickered over his bottom lip as he nodded, “You’re correct,” His voice was deeper than usual, comfortable, “I knew you would eventually break down. I wouldn’t give you it for free.” Taeyong nodded slightly, the hood of his slipover eggplant colored hoodie falling back to reveal his icy hair. “Are you finally ready to be honest with me and yourself?”

Doyoung bit his lip, eyes flittering slightly, his cheeks warming before answering, “Yeah,” It was breathy and abnormally soft, “Yeah, I think I’m ready.”

“Good,” Taeyong said with a smile tugging the corners of his lips up, “I like you on your knees like this,” His tongue swiped his bottom lip before tucking back behind his teeth as Doyoung shuddered, “Makes you humble.” Doyoung wasn’t sure how to respond, his eyes blurring slightly, but it seemed as though Taeyong didn’t want a response. The God turned and walked around the coffee table, sitting on the couch in the center cushion, arms falling over the backrest. “Get up and have a seat.”

Doyoung stood immediately, unsure if it was his own mind responding or the command the God gave, before making his way to pulling the wicker chair from under the far window. He sat across from Taeyong in it, feeling uncomfortably small under the other’s gaze. There was a silence that hung between them, though Doyoung was certain that he was the only one feeling uncomfortable. Taeyong was still eyeing him like a rabbit cornered by a hound and he wasn’t sure he could feel his fingers anymore. “So,” He finally choked out, “What does it mean to be claimed?”

Taeyong exhaled, his body sinking into the couch as he crossed his legs. Maybe Doyoung was wrong, maybe the God had felt as awkward as he had. “You’re my messenger, an extension of myself if you would like to classify it like that. You carry out my wishes and commands and you assist me by doing my bidding on the Earthen plane. Maybe someday I’ll take you to Gaia, so you can see what I do, but that won’t be for a while. For now, we just need you to get accustomed to me being in your mind.”

Doyoung jerked at that, blinking rapidly, a shiver settling in the base of his spine uncomfortably. “What do you mean in my mind?” He stuttered and his voice caught on the last word.

Taeyong laughed, bringing his arms over his chest and crossing them, “I’m kidding,” Doyoung fell backwards into the chair again, “Partially.” Doyoung couldn’t keep up with him, couldn’t handle the rapid emotion shifts he put him through. “I’m not in your mind, but I’m able to project in your mind. I can also read your emotions or responses. That way I can figure out the best ways to give you a clear message. It’s important that we are able to communicate properly with our oracles.” Taeyong hummed for a second before nodding, his delicate fingers tapping his chin, “It’s not as intrusive as it sounds.”

Doyoung wasn’t sure if the additional statement was supposed to make him feel more comfortable, though he wasn’t as disturbed by it as he had initially thought he would be. Instead, he felt like he eerily understood, but there was a lingering question on if it was truly his thoughts or Taeyong’s manipulation. Doyoung decided not to press further, his head already spinning at the idea of this God being able to interfere with his thoughts. “Okay,” He breathed, glancing around the room and rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans, “So, you’re the God of life?”

Taeyong nodded brightly, “I created life.”

“So, you created people?” Doyoung’s eyebrows furrowed and Taeyong laughed.

“No, no, you misunderstand. People created me.”

Doyoung was confused, leaning forward and creating a steeple from his fingers, perching his chin on them, “That doesn’t make any sense, how could people create Gods?”

Taeyong’s smile was softer now, more genuine and Doyoung’s heart stuttered, “Humans needed something to guide them, something to believe in, something to help them. Before us, humans were constantly fighting, destroying each other, ruining their lives and planet. So they created us. They asked the universe for guidance and direction and they created us. Not all of us, of course, but me and a few others were tossed into existence to help fix them.”

“Did it work?” Doyoung had never heard anything about the prior race of people. Everyone knew there was a previous civilization, though there had been no kept record of them and the remaining people from that time died a century ago.

“It worked,” Taeyong nodded, his voice growing distant as he looked away, “It worked. I was set to the task of fixing nature. The previous humans destroyed a great deal of life and disrupted the balance, so it was my job to fix it and restore the world to a balanced state. I use oracles to keep track of the growth and to manage the areas where humans have begun to destroy again. That’s why I chose you, Doyoung.”

“I’m not sure I understand,” Doyoung admitted his fingers tangling again.

“You care so well for your animals. You’re so kind to nature for no reason other than it makes you happy.” Taeyong sighed, his face pinkening slightly, “They talk about you a lot, you know.”

“They? My sheep?” Doyoung’s eyebrows furrowed again, his cheeks flushing.

It took a moment to register, but Doyoung was surprised when he realized Taeyong was blushing. He looked around the room, his eyes avoiding Doyoung now. It was such a difference to the God he had seen his visions of, to the one who had him cornered and quivering only weeks ago. In this position, he could almost see the humanity of the God. “Not just the sheep. Nature, life. The insects, the grass, the ocean. The spiders you carry out in glasses. The snails you move from your patio. The birds you feed. The dandelions you care for in the garden. They all talk to me, they tell me stories, they tell me about you.”

Doyoung felt warm in ways he couldn’t explain. Maybe it was the heaviness of the gaze that Taeyong had let fall on him again, maybe it was the words he had spoken and the intimacy behind them, or maybe it was the feeling of having been watched unknowingly. Doyoung couldn’t pinpoint the source, but the warmth spread into his fingers and his ear tips and suddenly he didn’t feel as nervous around the God.

“So,” He began, “Everything alive talks to you?”

“Everything in nature talks to me.” Taeyong corrected gently, “When the pre-humans prayed to the universe for us, I was one of the first sent in. They had completely destroyed the planet. There was nothing hospitable about it, life surely set to die if no forces intervened. So, I created life again. However, I can’t just create something out of nothing- everything comes from somewhere. Life came from me as an extension of my energy. It’s an annex of my soul. Everything alive is a projection of me. If I die, all life will cease to exist again. Inversely, if life is damaged or hurt, so am I. That’s where my oracles come in.” Taeyong’s gaze seemed to become slightly less piercing, slightly less intimidating, and Doyoung wondered if he would be able to breathe steadily around the God eventually. “I wait and I listen to the extensions of my being. I listen to the parts that sing and buzz with love and joy. There’s a lot of extensions of me that are happy and well, but there’s not many that absolutely radiate pure adoration. When I feel that, I search for the source. This time, it lead me to you, Doyoung. It lead me to hearing the stories of the gentleness of your hands and the incomparable kindness you show to all my being. I couldn’t let you slip through my fingers, you were priceless. Though, you have an interesting mind there, Doyoung.”

Doyoung’s heart stuttered and the warmth was replaced by ice water chilling him to the bone again. “Don’t say things like that.”

Taeyong grinned at him, his eyes darkening as he leaned forward over his crossed legs, his arms dangling downwards. Doyoung retracted his earlier thoughts, realizing he may never be able to fully function around the God. “Normally, to get my oracles, it takes kind words and lots of sweetness. You, however? You loved the idea of being owned, controlled- the idea of being just a marionette, dancing on the strings I play with. Usually, it takes me many visits to convince an oracle to allow me to claim them, but you? It was so easy.” Taeyong sighed heavily and Doyoung wondered when was the last time he breathed, his chest and throat burning, “I made such a wonderful choice.” Taeyong stood and moved around the coffee table, leaning down to Doyoung’s level. Their eyes met and Doyoung’s palms grew sweaty as he once again felt like a rat the snake had chosen, “It’s time I take my leave, however, my dearest little bunny. I’ll be in touch shortly.”

Taeyong pressed a kiss to the top of his head and Doyoung gasped, his body screaming. “When will I see you again?” It was a ridiculous question, he knew, but his tongue was heavy, disconnected from his mind, and asked it without permission.

Taeyong chuckled deeply, “If you need me, pray to me. I’ll be back as soon as you do that."

He was gone. Doyoung knew because the scent of water and moss and leaves and oak left. The feeling of fullness and life dissipated from the house. The hair on the back of Doyoung’s neck had settled and his body relaxed. Doyoung almost felt sad at the loss. 

**

Leaving his property felt almost foreign after having been held hostage on his land by the God. Now he stood in town, listening to the ruckus of the town and was slightly overwhelmed by how suddenly everything felt so intense. He didn’t remember it feeling this busy, this noisy, this congested, this cramped, this sensory exhausting. He did his best to ignore it and instead headed into the familiar coffee shop, the tiny body clinging to his hand bouncing excitedly. “Can I get a hot cocoa?” Jamal’s voice sang, tugging the oracle to the building. 

“Yeah,” Doyoung agreed as they entered the store, “If that’s what you want.” They stood behind a middle aged man as he ordered, the hissing and clicking of the cafe typical of the environment, but suddenly felt too loud, too obnoxious for his ears. 

When it was their turn, the sweet blonde barista gave a charming smile and took their orders, giving Jamal a small round chocolate over the counter as she went to prepare their order, to which the boy gave a cheer and beamed up to Doyoung.

Within minutes the two were sat on the couch tucked in the corner, the vintage white leather attractive against the dark wood walls and flooring, the rustic decor reminding Doyoung of his home. Jamal sat cheerily sipping his hot cocoa, licking the whipped cream from the top of the mug. He began to talk about school and friends again, Doyoung listening the best he could over the indie music coming out of the speakers. Jamal was excited for a class project coming up, excited for a musical he was starring in, excited to have met a girl named Lily that drew with pastels and had a cat named Tom that he had met when he walked her home from school one day. Doyoung felt a pride in his chest at the boy’s excitement and adventures, glad that his absence hadn’t devastated him. It was almost like he hadn’t been gone and Doyoung was glad to know he could finally start disappearing for more than a couple days at a time. There had been period of time when Doyoung hadn’t been able to, the boy anxious from his absence. It seemed he was growing up a bit and Doyoung was happy.

“So, what did you do while you were gone?” Jamal broke his rambling train finally, curious eyes peeking at Doyoung over the mugs lip.

Doyoung pondered how to explain it, fingers tapping his own mug of mint green tea. He hummed for a second before responding, “Well, I worked on the farm and tended to my garden. I got a lot done with the barn that I’d been working on for ages. I also finished repainting the rooms I had started but never finished. I read a couple of books, too. Nothing too exciting.”

Jamal finished a gulp and nodded quickly, “I read a book, too.”

“Oh, yeah?” Doyoung asked and Jamal seemed to vibrate with excitement as his head bounced with confirmation, “Tell me about it.”

It felt nice, Doyoung thought as Jamal went in depth on the book about warriors and adventures, to be here and comfortable. He was glad to have found his little niche in the world, happy and peaceful with the life he had fallen into. Things happened for a reason, he decided, and the universe was never wrong. 

Doyoung felt a heaviness in his stomach as he stared at the sleek glass and wood and brick building. The city was still cramped feeling, still too busy, still too loud. He had dropped Jamal off at his house after they had finished their quality time, though Doyoung had wished to stay for at least another hour. He decided standing outside in the bustle of the streets wouldn’t help his sudden claustrophobia, forcing himself to head into the building.

Inside felt no better than outside, he realized, the feeling of so many oracles and kings and guards crammed into one room where they would sit and discuss things that Doyoung couldn’t find it in himself to care about. He would much rather be anywhere but here. If he was honest with himself, he would think he wanted to be with Taeyong, learning more about the old humans and the new Gods and the way the world had been reborn. He was fascinated and hadn’t been able to quit thinking about it since the God left. He also couldn’t stop thinking about the complete difference between Taeyong’s personality in his vision versus the Taeyong that had sat comfortably on his couch. Doyoung hadn’t known what to expect from a God, but the more time he spent with Taeyong the more he realized he had been wholly unprepared for the results.

When he walked into the room, it was already full, the only seat left between Chanyeol and Mark, which he took graciously. It took mere seconds before Kun’s presence filled the room, followed closely by a taller, leaner man with the most incredulously beautiful face Doyoung had ever seen. Doyoung knew that Kun was incredibly attractive, flawless in every sense, and Taeyong was a God sculpted from marble with the finest tools. This man behind Kun, however, looked like the clouds and pearls and daffodils in spring and untouched frozen lakes in winter. He was elegant and beautiful, tall and lean, with pouty lips, almond shaped eyes, and a soft head of pastel orange sherbert hair. It took Doyoung a moment to register that this was no man- this was another God. Kun had brought another God in for their meeting.

Kun waved his hand and the tabel extended without Doyoung even noticing, the chairs having shifted with no noise or actual movement. There was just suddenly more space at the end of a circle-turned-rectangle table, where the two sat in the chairs provided. “This is Jungwoo,” Kun spoke evenly, “He will be joining us today.” Jungwoo smiled brightly, his face glowing and Doyoung felt his heart easily shatter in his ribcage. He looked like an angel. Doyoung felt no fear from this God, felt no power or energy or anything intimidating. He simply felt incredible calm and warmth and the desire to always be near.

Johnny was the first to speak from where he stood behind Mark, “Good to see you, Woo. Long time no visit. Where’ve you been?”

Jungwoo’s eyes immediately met Johnny’s and the grin he gave back was friendly and familiar and Doyoung wondered how he knew this God. “My apologies, John. I’ve been quite busy lately. I’ll visit more.”

“Mark’s missed you,” Johnny said lightly and Mark struggled next to Doyoung, letting out a high-pitched noise.

“I have not,” He protested quickly. 

“You’ve been whining about having boring nights lately! And that you miss hanging out with him and Donghyuck!” Johnny quipped back, bright and cheery as always. There was a mischievous glint to his smile, the one he got when he was intentionally teasing and embarrassing Mark.

“I never said that!” Mark’s voice was squeaky now, higher pitched than normal and Johnny backed down, having received the reaction he had wanted.

“Well, I’ll visit more.” Jungwoo said gently, his voice soft and airy and Doyoung once again felt his heart flutter in his chest. It was such a strange feeling that he had to tear his eyes away from the God to glance around the room at the others to see if they too were as starstruck as he. The glassy eyes and flushed cheeks of all the others in the room confirmed his thoughts. His eyes caught on Xuxi, who looked incredibly proud and delighted to see his God in the room. Johnny and Mark seemed to be the only ones unaffected by the God and his presence, their demeanors as unchanged as they had been before he had entered.

Doyoung leaned over to Mark and whispered, “How do you know him?”

“Jungwoo?” Mark asked and glanced to the God before looking back to Doyoung, “He’s close friends with the close friend of one of the God’s that claimed me. We hang out a lot when I go and visit my Gods.”

Doyoung nodded, glancing back to Jungwoo and Kun who were talking softly to each other, “What is Jungwoo the God of?”

“Love, beauty, romance. Pretty easy to tell, huh?” Johnny said, leaning over the back of Doyoung’s chair.

Doyoung nodded stiffly and breathed an airy and high pitched, “Yeah.”

Johnny chuckled, “Yeah, he’s beautiful, easy to talk to, wonderful to be around. He’s easy to fall in love with, handcrafted for the sole purpose.”

Doyoung waited for the ‘but’, however it never came. “So,” He finally looked over his shoulder to Johnny, “Is there anything negative about that God?”

Johnny laughed and clapped his shoulder, “The only negative is that he’s absolutely untouchable.” Johnny straightened and moved back over to Mark, who was a bright red mess, clearly flustered by his bodyguards words.

Everyone else in the room was chattering amongst themselves, the meeting clearly not having begun yet despite the presence of the two Gods. He assumed it was because of the presence of Jungwoo- Kun wanting to allow them to vent their thoughts prior to the start of the meeting. Doyoung decided to ask the words burning on his tongue, “Mark, what’s it like being claimed?” Mark looked surprised at the question, the young man straightening and turning to Doyoung. He was angular and boyish with dark eyes and darker hair, round glasses sitting on his button nose today. He dressed so casually, Doyoung almost didn’t think he was a king; simple jeans and a black tee shirt under a zip down emerald green hoodie. He looked like a teenager that would frequent Aaliyah’s bakery more than a king of a region. Mark was incredibly unintimidating, but perhaps that’s why he made such a good king. He was approachable and kind and warm, Doyoung knew this from their limited interactions. 

“Well,” He started, “It’s interesting because there’s the visions they give us and all that, but the coolest part is that they can take you to their plane if you want. They can take you to where they live and where their domain is and also show you the general areas of where the Gods live. They have whole cities, like we do, but it’s set up a little different. I don’t know how to explain it. But it’s really amazing. It’s also neat, because whenever you need help, you just have to ask for help from them. It’s like having a personal guardian, someone willing to help you whenever you need it. I have two and sometimes it gets overwhelming, but they’re both very good at helping me where I need it. If you get really close to your God, they can also start telepathically communicating- or at least Donghyuck and I do. He’s like my best friend, honestly. But yeah, I mean, it’s pretty cool. Why?” 

Doyoung nodded slowly, “I was claimed by a God and I was wondering what your experience had been thus far so I had some idea of what to expect in the future.”

Mark shrugged, “Each one is different. It depends on the God. I’m best friends with mine. Xuxi is incredibly protective of Jungwoo. Sicheng and Ten are...I don’t know, they’re kind of strange together. Your experience depends on the relationship you build with your God.”

Doyoung nodded slowly, “What if I’ve already offended them?”

“You offended your God and you’re still alive?” A deep voice rumbled next to Doyoung, causing him to whip his head over towards Chanyeol. Chanyeol was a handsome man, even more handsome this close. He was incredibly tall with dark, round eyes, and close cut black hair and dimples that concaved his cheeks when he spoke. A soft blue turtleneck accentuated the darkness of his eyes and hair, a lovely shade on him, Doyoung faintly noticed.

“Yeah,” Doyoung laughed quietly and nervously, “He locked me on my land for two weeks as a soft of punishment.”

Chanyeol shook his head, “How could you offend your God? You were handpicked by him for such a wonderful purpose.”

Doyoung shrugged, “I knew nothing about claiming until he had already done it. It felt like a loss of autonomy, a loss of choice. I would’ve liked to been given the ‘no’ option. I’m grateful, though, he doesn’t seem too terrible, now that I”m getting to know him.” Maybe decent was good enough, Doyoung thought briefly, maybe he could even like Taeyong eventually.

Chanyeol shook his head in disbelief, “I’m amazed that he let you live. Gods usually kill the oracles that reject them.”

Doyoung blanched, “Really?”

He nodded, his eyes solemn in a way that Doyoung hadn’t expected, “Yeah.” He looked as though he were going to add onto the thought, but was interrupted.

Kun stood suddenly, his hands clasping together silently, as the room fell into a comfortable silence. “It’s time we begin."

***

Doyoung attempted to pay attention during the meeting, thought his mind was distracted by the beautiful God lingering at the head of the table, unintentionally seducing everyone in the room, seemingly except for his oracle and Mark and Johnny. At this meeting no one shared, only Kun spoke, explaining new laws that needed to be laid out and how the kings should go about it. It felt pointless for the oracles to attend, if Doyoung was honest, but Kun had his reasons. Kun always had his reasons.

His reason today was clearly to corner Doyoung the second the room cleared, Doyoung watching helplessly as the white silk robed God Jungwoo disappeared with Mark and Johnny through the door after everyone else, leaving Kun to stare at Doyoung like he was going to break him. “You missed two meetings.”

Doyoung winced, “I was trapped on my property.”

“You still missed two meetings.” Kun was unwavering and his stare was dark enough that Doyoung had to look away.

“Taeyong had me confined to my property line. I couldn’t leave. I couldn’t even contact anyone properly. I just...sat there. For two weeks.” Doyoung was staring at Kun’s shoes; shiny and black and neat, tucked under the grey dress pants he wore. Kun was dressed in solid grey today, a charcoal three piece suit that was incredibly flattering on him, the scent of ink and paper and wood and amber hanging heavy around him.

“You didn’t reject his claim, but the you offended him enough to receive a punishment.” Kun stated, his tone tight.

Doyoung flinched slightly, his fingers trembling as he curled them against his thighs. “Yeah,” He swallowed heavily, “Yeah, I guess I did.”

Kun sighed and sat down once again. He paused and when Doyoung did not follow, he gestured to the chair next to him. Doyoung understood he had no choice and sat stiffly on the chair again. “You cannot accept a God’s claim and then be obstinate, Doyoung. You’re lucky Taeyong is a forgiving God, otherwise you could be dead. You understand that, right? He has the power and the ability to kill you, without repercussion.”

Doyoung shivered, his body chasing the chill that stuck to his bones. “I do.”

Kun pinched his chin as he contemplated. “Have you two discussed your responsibilities? What this means?”

Doyoung shrugged uncomfortably, tucking his hands into his thighs. “To a degree?"

“What does that mean, Doyoung?” Kun pressed and Doyoung felt his shoulders tighten and pull to his body.

“It means I barely know what claiming is, let alone if he did it to me or not, and that I am not sure of my responsibilities. Mainly that I’m just a direct line of communication for him. I know about his ruling and what he does and he’s told me a little bit about where he lives, but otherwise, I have no idea.” Doyoung’s cheeks were flushed and Kun studied him for a long moment after.

Finally, the God shrugged, relaxing back into his seat, “It sounds like he’s given you a brief introductory to it. I’ll leave him to it then.” Doyoung wanted to protest, ask for more information, pry a little, but the God’s words felt final and stiff with no room for adjustment, so Doyoung bit his tongue and watched as the God rubbed his chin softly, “It’s rare that Taeyong finds an oracle to claim, Doyoung. He doesn’t trust a lot of mortals with his work. In fact, in his entire reign, he’s only had a handful of oracles that I can recall. He says he doesn’t trust them, they always break the trust somehow. There’s some deep rooted fears with him, I fear, and for good reason. Mortals are the reason he was created in the first place- he was born from their mistakes. It’s an evolved emotions to not trust them. You, though,” Kun’s eyes landed on him again, dark and intense and Doyoung felt his body automatically shrink back against the chair, attempting to gain as much space between the two as possible, “Feel a little different. There’s not the same dread lingering in the bond, not the same kind of insecurity in the connection. He might actually keep you for a bit.” 

Doyoung felt his body twitch at the God’s words, “Excuse me?”

Kun blinked and gave a shy smile, one that caught Doyoung off guard, “Sorry,” He apologized, still smiling kindly, “I should have worded that more thoughtfully. He typically releases his oracles after a bit, breaks the connection and just sends them back to their normal lives. He doesn’t usually keep him for a long time and has never extended one’s lifetime. I guess they break his trust too easily. Every time he claims one I can see the thinness of the bond, feel how shaky it is. It’s interesting to see the difference in yours. It’s a bit more stable, more secure. I think it’ll last longer.”

“Oh,” Doyoung wasn’t sure what to say so he said nothing else.

Kun gave him another pretty smile, “Well, I’m sure you have things to do today. It was a pleasure speaking with you. I’ll see you again soon.” With that, Kun was gone and Doyoung was left to dissolve in his seat, wondering just what was in store for his future. 

****

If the town had been too busy and too crowded, Doyoung’s house was desolate and cold. There was too much space and too little to fill it, a lack of warmth that came from living bodies. As summer drew shorter, so did the days, the sky already bleeding a magenta over the house. He moved around the kitchen quickly, preparing a mug of warm tea to soothe his frayed nerves. Once the water was hot and poured over his tea leaves, he took it to steep as he watched the sunset. The large amount of windows Doyoung had provided him with a beautiful view as he stood in his living room, the entirety of the room lit with the vibrant lilacs and magentas and maroons that were painted in the sky tonight. Doyoung could see it reflecting on the ocean, could watch as the sun slipped behind the abyss, leaving everything to cool in the night along with the sky. Doyoung wondered about the sunsets, wondered if they had anything to do with Taeyong. When Dorothy weaved in and out of his legs as he sipped his tea, he wondered what all she relayed to Taeyong. Doyoung wondered just what she had said about him that caught the attention of a God.

He set the mug down on the stand by the door with his spider plant living on it, and scooped the cat up into his arms, scritching at her neck and back in gentle, short strokes as she started purring. The cat might as well have been made of silk for the way that she felt in his arms as he nuzzled into her neck. “My beautiful girl,” He said, eyes glancing back out to the ocean that was slowly blackening, “What do you say to the Gods when I’m not around?” As expected the only response was her bumping her head into his chin. He chuckled, heading to the kitchen, “I suppose it’s dinner time.”

Dinner tonight was salmon and pilaf with lemon seasoned vegetables, Dorothy having a small serving of rice and salmon of her own. Clean up was easy and quick and Doyoung found himself in his shower readying himself for bed before he knew it. The room was warm and the air thick and he hadn’t meant to, but his mind had wandered.

He thought briefly about what Taeyong had said, about what his words had implied. There had been accusations that Taeyong had both directly and indirectly addressed, ones of his wants and needs, and ones of who he was as a person. Doyoung wasn’t sure how much Taeyong knew about him, but it seemed to be enough for him to feel possessive already. Doyoung felt his knees shake slightly as he thought about the God was possessive and maybe Taeyong was right, maybe Doyoung had a desire to be owned and kept. Doyoung wasn’t sure what could’ve triggered it, what could have led to it. Maybe it was the fact that he had been left so many times, the idea of being solely someone’s was too enticing to leave. He wasn’t sure, but that would be his first guess.

Doyoung let himself settle against the black and white tiled wall, his fingers trailing over the lithe muscles creasing his torso, let his fingers chase droplets down his hips. The water was too warm and Doyoung’s skin too sensitive, but he didn’t turn it off. Instead he lathered his hands in his lilac scented soap, using the slickness to slide over his skin easier. His body was rapidly heating and then the thought of Taeyong’s mouth, blushed cheeks, and hooded, wet eyes came into his mind and his hand reacted without permission, wrapping around his slowly hardening cock. He shouldn’t do this, he thought, he shouldn’t be masturbating to a God in his shower, one that could possibly see his thoughts and actions. The idea that Taeyong could see him like this only made his hand move further, his breathing stuttering as he worked through his arousal. Taeyong would be the only one to see him like this, the only one who knew he was like this, the only one that could watch him fall apart for nothing more than a thought. Doyoung was pathetic, he thought, falling apart under the showerhead to the thought of Taeyong’s mouth.

Taeyong’s mouth, Doyoung groaned at the memory. His mouth felt like heaven, but the words that came from it were sinful and wretched. Doyoung wondered how a pure, idyllic being like a God was gifted with the nastiest of tongues. He wondered if all Gods were like that or if it was just Taeyong. Jungwoo had seemed sweet and precious while Kun seemed almost celibate. Doyoung wasn’t sure if either held the same silver tongue that cut through people’s defenses as easily as Taeyong’s. Doyoung didn’t know much about the Gods, but he was certain that Taeyong was unique.

His fingers stuttered under the head of his cock and he trembled, his body tightening and preparing for an orgasm that did not happen. He let out a guttural sound from his chest and rinsed the soap off of his body. He got out and dried off, flopping into bed and crawling under the sheets, naked and still hard. His hips moved against the bed, grinding his cock between his abs and the mattress, the friction delicious. Doyoung was certain he could cum like this, but his mind was unable to focus on one thing at a time. Too many thoughts of Taeyong ran through his head like flashes of memories and he was beginning to grow frustrated. He drug one of his pillows down the bed, tucking it between his thighs and the bed. At this angle, he was able to fuck down into the pillow, providing a new sensation. It lit his body on fire, but the problem still remained that he was unable to focus, unable to fully commit to it. His body was wound tight against the release that wouldn’t happen, begging for the pressure to dissipate. He was too far in to stop now, but he could only bring himself to the edge before his mind veered off again, sinking into thoughts of what was happening in his life.

“Taeyong,” He finally ground out, fingers digging into the soft pillows at the head of the bed and dragging at the sheets, “Taeyong, please.”

Doyoung’s hips had yet to still against the pillow, the sheets encompassing him in heat and the slight smell of lilac and cum. The house was silent and he wanted to cry, wondering what he would have to say to get Taeyong to come this time. He was about to beg again when an amused voice spoke from the corner of his room, “That’s not praying, Doyoung.”

His fingers knotted into the sheets, his hips stuttering at the low pitch of Taeyong’s slightly nasally voice. Doyoung’s eyes were closed so tightly he was concerned that they would stay that way, his body strung out on a release that wasn’t coming. His chest rumbled with a frustrated noise and through gritted teeth he spoke, “You came anyways.”

Taeyong hummed and Doyoung could hear the sound of his quiet footsteps, “Yes,” Taeyong’s voice was even and calm, “Yes, I did. It seems like you have not, though.”

Doyoung ignored the smirk in his voice, ignored the jab, the burning of his skin and muscles too intense to allow him the capacity to be snarky, “Help me.”

“Look me in the eyes when you speak to me, Doyoung.” The words were soft, but they weren’t a request. Doyoung’s eyes opened slowly and he wanted to shut them immediately again. Taeyong was standing by his besides, leering over him. In the odd lighting from the bathroom to the darkness of his room, Taeyong’s cheekbones and harsh features were more pronounced than ever. The God was in lace today, something he hadn’t expected; white and delicate with roses and swirling patterns that clung to him like a second skin, it came up in a mock neck and ended on his biceps. The lace shirt was tucked into white jeans that framed his thin legs and Doyoung suddenly wanted to see how easily those legs pried open. Doyoung’s hips stuttered against the pillow again as he forced his eyes to stay open, his mind erratic and uncontrollable, but he managed to maintain eye contact with the bemused God. “That’s better,” Taeyong said appreciatively, crossing his arms and cocking his hip, “Now ask me for it. Beg for it. Pray to me, my little bunny.”

Doyoung wanted to whine, his throat tightening, wondering if he was in any state to be able to speak, let alone pray in a manner Taeyong would accept. He felt like a wreck and he knew he looked like one; he could feel the sweat mixing with the water droplets that still trailed over his body, his face and chest were inevitably flushed from the friction of the bed and the heat coursing through him. He would have to shower again after this, he knew, to rid himself of the byproduct of frustration. Still, he propped himself up on his left elbow to pull his face from the bed, feeling the wetness around his mouth from the slight bit of drooling he did, and did his best to appease the God lingering over him. “Taeyong,” He breathed, “My God Taeyong, please. I’m asking for your help.” He hiccupped as he ground down again, his gaze faulturing for only a second before their eyes met again, “As an extension of you, I’m asking for your help.”

Taeyong’s eyes fluttered in the same way as it did every time Doyoung prayed in front of him. He breathed deeply for a second and it gave Doyoung time to try and quell the embarrassment from his state. He knew he’d feel ashamed about it later, but in his current moment, he couldn’t find it in him to be embarrassed. There was something disarming about Taeyong, something comfortable and trustworthy, something that disintegrated all of Doyoung’s defenses immediately. He felt like he could be completely vulnerable with Taeyong and Doyoung wasn’t sure if it was the intense attraction he felt to the God or the claim, but he tried not to think about the implications of it. Instead, he allowed himself to be the rabbit that flirted with the fox as Taeyong’s eyes met his again.

“You have no idea how sweet it is to hear that,” Taeyong breathed out through his nose heavily, “How delicious it tastes to feel the proud oracle, the man who needs no one, beg for my assistance. Oh, my little bunny, you know just the right things to say.” Doyoung’s skin burned as Taeyong trailed a hand along his back, following the damp muscles down to where the sheet started. Taeyong’s fingers danced around the hem before sliding back up his back and gripping his shoulder. “Roll over.”

Doyoung complied immediately, shoving the pillow to the ground as he did so to make room for his hips. Taeyong admired his form for a moment, his eyes tracing his body’s outline. There was something revenant in his gaze, fleeting and holy, as he did so. The way his eyes traced Doyoung’s body wasn’t entirely sexual and left Doyoung feeling incredibly warm internally, his body fidgeting now, unsure of how to react to the sudden change in demeanor. “Taeyong,” He finally managed to stutter out, breaking the God from his trance.

Taeyong’s eyes met Doyoung’s once again and the God smiled faintly, almost shyly, “You are incredibly beautiful, Doyoung. I still wonder how my creatures managed to find such a magnificent successor. You are the perfect specimen, Doyoung. Absolutely stunning.”

The keening noise Doyoung let out should have been embarrassing, but Taeyong only smiled softly again. “Please,” He nearly wheezed, the desperation coursing through him different now than before, “Touch me.” Taeyong’s hands wobbled by his side for a second, the God clearly second guessing himself in a way that caught Doyoung off guard. He took a step forward, knees touching the bed now, and finally reached out to trail a gentle hand across Doyoung’s collarbones. His vision shuttered as his eyes blinked rapidly, his body reacting on its own accord. The feeling of being prey had melted into something different- something not as intimidating, but just as dangerous. He felt like old art, being handled cautiously and carefully. The way Taeyong stroked his pecs and biceps and let his fingers dance in the dips of his collarbones was different than last time- different than the vision. It struck Doyoung then that that was how he knew this was real. Taeyong was softer in life, a bit more hesitant and a bit more gentle- the projection in his visions really was a manifestation of his desires, the God standing before him a different kind of alluring. He wasn’t as vulgar in life, more sensual in a way that made Doyoung yearn. He decided in that moment that if this was the real Taeyong he could live with this for eternity and he found that he didn’t mind that at all.

Taeyong’s single hand was joined by his free one lacing in Doyoung’s still dripping hair, raking through the clumpy strands and scratching his scalp, sending shivers down Doyoung’s spine. His other hand played with the curve of his waist at the base of his ribcage, teasing the muscle lines and drawing invisible patterns. Doyoung’s body was no longer taut with tension, no longer feeling like he was going to explode. Rather, he felt pleasantly warm, skin buzzing with the intimate touches. Taeyong’s thumb gently stroked Doyoung’s cheekbone, causing him to open his eyes, which he hadn’t realized he’d closed. “May I move the sheets?”

Doyoung nearly sobbed at the suggestion, his cock still aching just beneath the thin materials, but the mere idea of the God asking for permission, for his consent, to leave him in such an exposed manner made Doyoung’s heart palpitate. “Yes, please,” His chest rose and fell once before he spoke again as Taeyong’s hand moved for the sheet, his other one still laced in his hair, “Thank you, Taeyong.”

Taeyong hummed again, dragging the sheet down and tossing it towards the foot of the bed, ignoring it as it landed messily against Doyoung’s knees and shins. “Anything for my beautiful bunny.” Doyoung groaned at the nickname, head tipping back as his cock twitched. He had initially hated the nickname, hated the idea of the condescending God speaking to him in such a way. Now, though, it was delicious to hear; the name finer than silk and easier to get drunk on than wine. When he looked back to Taeyong, the God was still smiling softly, “May I?” Doyoung nodded quickly, mouth numb.

Taeyong accepted it, though, and let his fingers dance along his abdomen, his hip bones, and the creases around his belly button, all the while the other hand stayed scratching around his head. Doyoung was a puddle, he knew that, a weak mess of a man that Taeyong could easily manipulate into anything at this point, yet he didn’t think the God would take advantage of his state.

Taeyong trailed his finger in the crease of his pelvis and his body shuddered. “Please,” He was able to get out, voice broken and wet, “Please.”

Doyoung wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but Taeyong denied it, his fingers dancing over his thighs now. He was admiring the way the tender flesh quivered beneath his fingertips, admired the way that goosebumps flared at the soft touches. Taeyong wasn’t just staring, he was cherishing him. It felt like too much and not enough all at once and Doyoung felt like he was being smothered in the best way possible. Doyoung arched when his hand moved to the inside of his thigh and gently prised them open. His legs slid against the sheets easily in a way that Doyoung almost felt shameful for, though Taeyong’s gaze was still nothing but adoration and heat and that somehow made Doyoung feel hotter. “You’re so pliable, Doyoung. It’s amazing that you have not taken another lover in so long. I was certain that so many would have vied for the chance.” Taeyong paused for a second, seemingly contemplating. It was only a moment before Taeyong seemed to come to terms with himself and retracted his hand from Doyoung’s hair so he could sit comfortably on the edge of the bed, staring at his face now. His fingers dug into the softness of his thigh muscles and Doyoung nearly choked on his tongue, “The idea that I’m one of the first to handle you like this is so,” He breathed deeply, grounding himself, “intoxicating. It’s divine. I have such a virtuous and sinless oracle. I would like to keep you for a very long time, Dongyoung. A very long time indeed.” His fingers moved from his inner thigh back up to the crease of his pelvis as he spoke, pressing into the muscles of his hips, “I would like to care for you in that time, keep you as mine and mine alone.” Doyoung’s back arched slightly at his words, the intense feeling of ownership hitting harder than he thought it would. He settled back into the mattress, eyes opening slightly again to meet Taeyong’s dark gaze, “I quite think you like that idea.”

Doyoung didn’t get a chance to respond before Taeyong’s hand was gently wrapping around his neglected dick, pumping slowly and loosely. The sound he let out tore his throat, his eyes screwing shut as his body arched. Doyoung was incredibly sensitive from all the ways Taeyong had touched him, lighting his nerves on fire, bit by bit. He felt like he could feel every single nerve ending prickle at the attention, biting at his sense. Doyoung couldn’t breathe for a minute as his mind came to terms with the languid jerks Taeyong was providing. His thumb would swipe over the tip, collecting more of the precum that had been dribbling down for a while now, the movements slicker than expected. Taeyong leaned down and pressed gentle kisses to the corners of his mouth, nose, and cheekbones, murmuring praises that made Doyoung’s body shake uncontrollably. “You’re so beautiful, my bunny, so, so beautiful. You’re so fragile. Look at you, trembling. How did you ever survive on your own? You’re far too delicate. You won’t be alone again. Never again.”

Something about that idea paired with the edging Doyoung had done unintentionally was enough to finally send him over. “Taeyong, I-I-I’m-” His voice broke off, the stuttered phrase unintelligible and unable to be completed, but the God understood.

“Cum for me, my bunny. Let me take care of you.” He pressed one last kiss to the corner of Doyoung’s eye as his fingers gave a gentle press under the sensitive head and that was enough for Doyoung. Where his mind had been erratic earlier, now it was entirely consumed by Taeyong: his voice, his face, his words, the lingering scent of water and pine and life, and the feeling of warmth and fullness. Doyoung was saying something, something his mind didn’t understand, as he finally came, his body quaking rapidly with tremors that tossed him around the bed slightly. Taeyong just tenderly worked him through it, careful to not hurt him in his overly sensitive state. Doyoung’s orgasm lasted longer than he expected, longer than he thought possible from the incredibly extensive build up.

When he finally felt his soul returning to his body, his vision clearing once again, the first thing he recognized was the heavy strips of cum that laced his chest that were rapidly cooling and getting sticky. The next was the fact that he was still awake and Taeyong was still there massaging his thighs and that it all had been real. “I’ll be right back,” Taeyong finally spoke, noticing he had come back to earth, “I’m going to get something to clean you up.” Doyoung wanted to cry at the suggestion of him leaving, wanted to beg him to sit back down and stay with him. Rationally, though, he knew that he was coming back and let the God go to fetch a towel.

Taeyong cleaned him gently, wiping his skin with the utmost care and delicacy he could, murmuring praises the whole time he did so. Doyoung was overwhelmed with the appreciative care. When Taeyong finally finished he sat back on the edge of the bed, stroking Doyoung’s hair softly. Doyoung wasn’t sure how much time had gone by, how long they sat like that, and he was scared to inquire. Doyoung was certain he had more important things to deal with, more pressing matters than playing with his human-telephone’s hair. Taeyong didn’t complain, though, and instead just spent a while petting Doyoung.

“Should I leave?” He asked finally, his voice soft as satin against the night’s silence.

Doyoung trembled at the suggest, “Stay.” He pleaded.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really loving Doyoung and Taeyong's dynamic the more I write it. What I have planned for the next chapter, if all goes accordingly, is going to be my favorite bc I'm really hoping to focus a lot on them and their relationship and their dynamic now that the world has been established y'know? And I loooooove me some character and scenery building. That's my favorite part of writing ah.  
Anyways,  
I hope you enjoyed!  
See you at the next chapter xx


	3. When Eternity Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is more human than pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!!! omg!!! I'm sorry that this took so long, I've been so busy with school oof  
Updated tags, please check them out!! I'm sorry that this got a little dark, buuuuuuuut the point of this is to set up for the sequels ;-; gotta set the plots up somehow.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy, despite the sad!! Also, there's the tiniest, littlest bit of symbolism throughout this book with one of the characters and I hope that with the ending, it makes sense as to why I ever included them to begin with.  
See you at the end :) <3

_Pain_. It was such a raw, natural feeling. Doyoung had felt many kinds of pain in his life, from the general aches of living to the heart wrenching feeling of isolation to the time he tripped down the stairs and broke his wrist. He hadn’t remembered pain like this before, though, lacing through his body and gnawing at his bones. There had been so many times where he had felt pain, but nothing as all consuming at the pain he was in as he stared at the skeletal remains of the pastel bakery, the grey world uglier than he had ever seen. There was throbbing in his body, the jolts of feet that thrashed him with every kick were numb, his body tuning out the physical pain. 

Doyoung remembered thinking the hardest emotion stresser he had ever had was abandoning his family upon the realization that he was an oracle. He had never wanted to feel that type of pain again, the kind that hollowed him from the inside out. Thinking about it, the feeling boiling his body alive was worse than when he left home. 

With a sharp kick to his abdomen, he heaved against the pavement. He couldn’t hear anything, the world numbed around him. Perhaps this was what dying felt like. He spat out a mouthful of blood and whispered the only word he could think of in the moment. _“Kun.”_

The days prior had not been anything like the future. Instead, the first thing Doyoung registestered as he woke from his slumber was the incredible calm he felt over himself. He was relaxed and warm, his body unusually stress free. Nothing felt tense, nothing felt tight, he just felt calm and warm. His face nuzzled into the bed from where he was sleeping on his stomach, his pillow flopping over his head. The next thing that registered was his nakedness, the sheets wrapped around his legs and body on display to the world. He struggled up quickly, wrapping the sheets around him as his head swam with the fast movements. There was a sudden remembrance that Taeyong had been here, had spent the night. Doyoung felt his heart shuddering, confusion overtaking him. Where had he gone? He was certain he had been here the night prior, certain he fell asleep to the God humming in a language he did not know. 

The final thing to hit Doyoung was the smell wafting in from the doorway, the sweet scent of something cooking. It made Doyoung’s stomach knot as he realized there was some noise coming from the kitchen. He stumbled from his bed searching for a pair of pants as he listened to the humming. He managed to find a pair of loose black sweatpants and pulled them on before heading to the kitchen. It was no surprise to him to see Taeyong fluttering about, making eggs and toast. He was wearing one of Doyoung’s shirts and boxers, looking completely at home in a place he didn’t come from. 

Taeyong gave a loud hum before turning around and grinning. He let his eyes travel around Doyoung’s chest and waist, admiring it obviously without a hint of shame. “Good morning,” Doyoung grumbled, catching the God’s eyes. A slight blush dusted his cheeks and he turned around to finish breakfast. 

“Good morning, Doyoung.” Taeyong’s voice was lighter, airier, gentle. He was as relaxed as Doyoung and it made Doyoung feel like crawling back into bed, though this time dragging the God with him. 

“I almost forgot you were here.” Doyoung admitted, playing with the edge of the countertop. “You were gone when I got out of bed and I just...Almost forgot you weren’t a dream.”

Taeyong gave a quiet laugh, “You were sleeping quite soundly, I did not want to wake you up. Though, it is kind of nice knowing I am that unreal to you.” 

Doyoung shuddered slightly, watching as the God dished their food and glided around the island to set it in front of Doyoung. Taeyong slid onto a bar stool a couple down from Doyoung, his body angled towards him as he began to eat. “You’re incredibly unreal to me. I mean,” Doyoung took a bite of his toast and let himself think before he spoke again, “You probably get to do this type of thing all the time, but it’s not every day I have a God in my bed, let alone one that’s as...Well, perfect as you.” There was a strange rawness to Doyoung’s tone as he spoke and he decided not to address it, instead eating more toast. 

“You are wrong.” Doyoung looked at him quizzically and Taeyong shrugged uncomfortably, looking at his plate, “I do not do _this_ often.” __

_ _Doyoung almost didn’t believe him, but the way his shoulders hunched and his gaze was down, he knew he wasn’t lying. “Really?” _ _

_ _“Yeah,” Taeyong breathed, “I do not sleep with my oracles often. In fact, rarely do I ever make any sort of intimate move on them. I cannot remember the last one I had sex with. Doyoung, I do not do this with everyone.”_ _

_ _There was a long and quiet pause while Doyoung processed his words, “Oh.” _ _

_ _“Yeah, oh,” Taeyong mocked, beginning to eat again, “I do not sleep around. I was not lying to you when I said I do not force myself onto my oracles. I usually persuade them to join me. You are different, Doyoung.” There was a pause in his words, a slight catch, that Doyoung almost missed. Taeyong wasn’t lying. _ _

_ _Doyoung wasn’t sure how to respond, so he didn’t, focusing on his meal instead. Taeyong was humming softly, his feet kicking absentmindedly. Doyoung was able to see in this moment how small the God was, how fragile he felt. He was intimidating and strong and could kill him with a flick of his wrist, Doyoung knew, but in this moment, swimming in Doyoung’s clothing, he looked small. _ _

_ _“You know you’re kind of cute.” Doyoung’s mouth moved on its own accord, his cheeks glowing at the words he spoke. _ _

_ _Taeyong laughed, nasally and throaty, his eyes crinkling and Doyoung almost couldn’t be embarrassed anymore- not when Taeyong looked like that, not when he sounded like that. “I am glad you think I am _cute_. You are rather beautiful yourself.” ___ _

_ _ _ _Doyoung was embarrassed again, fiddling with his fork, poking at the egg on the plate. “You’ve said that before.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“And I mean it. Your tiring allusiveness is no match for me. I will break you down.” When Doyoung caught his gaze again, he was grinning brightly, no real threat to his words. Taeyong was teasing him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Doyoung scowled at him, eyes narrowing just barely, though there was a distinct lack of aggression, “Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just don’t like you?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Or maybe you like me too much,” Taeyong winked, nibbling on his toast again. He looked so cute and small, Doyoung wanted to wrap him in a blanket. He wasn’t sure what that urge meant, just that he felt the incredible need to _protect_. He realized it was ridiculous, wanting to protect a _God_ but the thought and feeling lingered at the base of his spine as he stared at him._____ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung’s retaliation was less than formal in the form of a gentle kick to the shin. Taeyong responded in kind with a slap to Doyoung’s shoulder. Doyoung’s return was a smack to the thigh, until they both were in a gentle tussle. They wound up standing, amicably battering each other, until Doyoung cornered him against the counter, his lower back bending over the edge slightly. Taeyong was staring up at him with his large, black eyes that were glossy under the sunlight coming in through all the windows in the room. He was beautiful, Doyoung accepted, absolutely and completely unrealistically beautiful. He was handcrafted by the universe, Doyoung knew, but it seemed so unfathomable that a being like him existed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Say what you are thinking.” Taeyong asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ It wasn’t a command and Doyoung didn’t feel the pressure to respond, but he allowed himself to speak the words bouncing around his tongue. “You’re beautiful in an unbelievable way. Like, you look like you’re not real. Are you real?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong’s smile was brilliant, stealing Doyoung’s breath again and again. He wondered if the God would ever cease to make his knees wobble and his heart tremble. “I am real.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung wasn’t sure what to say now, how to respond, so instead he leaned forward and kissed him. He almost pulled away, second guessing himself on if he had been invited or not, when Taeyong’s lips gently slid on his, the kiss becoming two sided. Doyoung wondered which would give out first: his heart or his knees. Despite the unsteadiness in his body, his hands found Taeyong’s waist and he lifted the incredibly light God onto the counter. He felt like a bird, his body nearly weightless and soft, fragile in his hands. Doyoung felt like he could break him, though he knew the God was made of the strongest things the universe had to offer. Doyoung’s fingers gripped his waist tighter, lips moving a little more intensely against Taeyong’s. When Taeyong’s tongue slid out and wet both of their lips, the kiss became deeper, more sensual, and Doyoung wondered if he had died yet or not. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong’s tongue dipped out several more times, doing nothing but tracing Doyoung’s mouth gently before retreating, leaving the man blushed and panting when he pulled back. “I need to be leaving.” Taeyong didn’t sound affected, didn’t sound like he felt the same fire racing through his veins, but Doyoung was sure he did. From the way his eyes were wetter than normal, his pulse thumping just visibly on his throat, Doyoung was sure he felt it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung leaned in, pressing a kiss to the collarbone that had been exposed in their fever, tracing the bone with his lips and tongue so faintly that he wasn’t sure if Taeyong could actually feel it. It wasn’t until his lips made contact with the innermost part of the bone that Taeyong’s breath hitched in his chest slightly and Doyoung felt contented with the response. He pulled away, smiling at the God. “I guess I’ll see you again later.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong nodded, eyes a little unfocused. “Yeah,” He breathed, “I will definitely be seeing my beautiful bunny again soon.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung had spent the rest of that day taking care of his farm, wandering the quiet shoreline and eventually settling into bed with Dorothy and a book he had forgotten about after meeting Taeyong. The next day was a blur of unusually domestic affairs as he fell into his rhythm of caring for his farm again, though now there was a consistent ache pulling him back to his house and begging him to pray. Instead, he ignored it and went about his day. He refused to be so codependent. By the time the sun was setting in pastel wave of colors, he was exhausted, body aching and begging for relaxation. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He was in his spare bathroom, running a bath when the house no longer felt so empty, so quiet. It was full again with an incredibly familiar presence. Doyoung was not surprised when the door creaked open so he did not look up, eyes remaining on the water filling his tub slowly. The bathroom door clicked shut and after a second Doyoung couldn’t continue to hold his tongue, “I’ve been wondering when you were going to show up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I have been wondering why you have not called.” Taeyong’s voice was even as he spoke, footsteps light as he padded over. Doyoung thought he would remain aloof and for the first time since his arrival, he surprised Doyoung by draping his arms over Doyoung’s shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I wasn’t sure you’d want to see me so soon.” Doyoung distracted himself by playing with the water, the light too dim to provide a clear reflection, though he could just make out the silhouette of Taeyong leaning over him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Why would I not?” Taeyong’s voice was a whisper, warm breath sending goosebumps over Doyoung’s shoulder and neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I-I didn’t,” Doyoung paused nearly choking on his tongue as soft lips pressed fiery wet kisses to the backs of his shoulders, his words tumbling over each other, “I-I didn’t th-think you’d want me to b-be so clingy.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong nipped his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly, “Who said I do not want clingy?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung finally shifted, turning to face Taeyong. Despite his actions and tone of voice, his eyes were wide and soft, expression almost pleading. Doyoung wanted to deny him, to reject the advance and make fun of the God, but his mouth spilled the truth in the way it often did around Taeyong, “I can be.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong smiled softly, “I think I’d like that.” Taeyong looked behind him and motioned his chin to the tub he was sat on, “I think it’s time for you to get in.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung glanced down, surprised to find his tub had been replaced with a much larger one that was full of water and bubbles and rose petals. Doyoung looked back at Taeyong and scowled, “Don’t replace my things without my permission.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong shrugged, “We both could not have fit in your tiny tub prior. You should thank me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung just stood, shaking the God’s grip from him as he began to undress from his work clothes. “I will not thank you for discarding my belongings.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong only snorted watching as he undressed further and slid into the warm tub. Taeyong didn’t immediately join,moving behind Doyoung’s head and picking up the bar soap and gently rubbing it over Doyoung’s chest. Doyoung sighed, his body slowly melting into the scent of roses and sugar. As he closed his eyes he asked, “How are you?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I am well. There has been some very strange feelings coming from nature. There seems to be something off, though I have yet to find an actual cause.” Taeyong’s voice drifted towards the end, trailing into his thoughts. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“That’s odd,” Doyoung said after a moment of silence and stillness from Taeyong’s hand. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His words stirred life back into Taeyong and the God chuckled softly, “Indeed it is. I do not often find that I am at a loss for information, so this has been incredibly troubling.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung nodded, “You’ll figure it out. Maybe one of us will have a vision.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong chuckled again, “Mayhaps. How have you been? You have not done much since I left. I have been told you seemed sad.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I wasn’t sad,” Doyoung pouted slightly, “I was just working like usual.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong hummed, “Though it was sadly.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“It wasn’t sadly!” Doyoung defended, turning to look to the God who was grinning brightly. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“If you insist.” Taeyong stood and set the soap on the flat edge of the tub. His fingers worked carefully as they unknotted his black robe, sliding it down his shoulders and to the floor. Under it was a simple lace camisole and black pants, both of which were stripped swiftly. Doyoung looked away when the God was naked and as he slid into the water with him. “You are always so bashful but your mind is complete filth.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung turned to scowl at him, splashing a bit of water at the God, “Stay out of my brain.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You could keep me out if you wanted to, though you never do.” Taeyong quipped, grinning. His eyes were soft under the yellowish lighting, the orangey-yellow sunset peeking in through the small windows lining the juncture between ceiling and wall. Taeyong was glowing tonight, radiant in a way more noticeable than usual. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Annoyingly, you seem to be all that’s on my mind recently.” Doyoung pouted slightly as Taeyong laughed throatily. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I know, is it not amazing?” Taeyong seemed content, sinking into the bath, collarbones just peeking over the bubbles and petals, sharp features seemingly dulled into a soft appearance as they sat quietly and comfortably together. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung sighed, deciding responding was futile, changing the subject, “How have you been? Unlike you, I haven’t been stalking you and need to ask to know.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong’s laugh caught in his nose as he shifted around and set his foot on Doyoung’s stomach, heel digging into soft flesh. His head rested against the black faucet and the bit of water that had collected in certain strands had turned his silky white hair into a slightly translucent grey in patches that Doyoung wanted to touch. He imagined that Taeyong’s hair was what clouds were like up close. He also considered the idea that Taeyong’s hair just might be made of them. Either way, his fingers twitched under the water and he had to settle them on his thighs in order to keep himself from moving. “I am well,” Taeyong caught him from his thoughts, “I spent the last day or so trying to track down the cause of the disruptions, though I have yet to find a source. It is bothering me, to be honest. I do not like this feeling of cluelessness and being left out on information. It is quite irritating. Otherwise, I am well. I am glad to be here again. It is quite nice here. Quaint and warm. I think I will be spending more time here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh you _will_, will you? What if I tell you no? That you just can’t loiter in my house.” Doyoung asked, his eyebrow twitching under his damp bangs. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Would you?” Taeyong’s eyebrow raise fully, “Would you tell me no?” Doyoung didn’t answer, knowing the truth and being unwilling to admit it out loud. Instead, he reached under the water, grabbing the foot from his abdomen and massaged it softly. Taeyong’s head dropped against the lip of the tub, mouth parted slightly. Doyoung was surprised to find that his feet were callous free despite the fact that Doyoung couldn’t ever remember seeing him wearing shoes. As he worked his fingers deeper into the flesh, Taeyong groaned and rolled his head forwards, “Do not think that this has ended the conversation.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What conversation?” Was Doyoung’s simple response as he moved a hand to search for his second foot. “I recall no previous conversations. It’s been silent since we started the bath.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Would you tell me no?” Taeyong repeated, his tone encouraging, though lacking demand. He was genuinely curious in a way that was refreshing to Doyoung. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung sighed, dragging the other foot onto his abdomen with the other, working on it now. “No,” He admitted finally, “I would not tell you no. I don’t think I’m able to tell you no, truthfully. You seem to be able to get whatever you want from me.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong simply grinned again, “Perks of being a God.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Perks of being Taeyong.” Doyoung corrected. Taeyong responded by simply wiggling his toes. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong spent the night that night. When the peachy sunset faded to indigo dusk and indigo dust to sequin dusted blackness, Doyoung was curled around Taeyong with Dorothy purring, and occasionally snoring, on the pillow beside his head. Neither had fallen asleep, though Doyoung could feel the way that Taeyong’s breathing was even and nearly silent. Once again he found himself surprised by the God; he had never considered the idea that God’s could breathe. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Carefully he shifted, pulling the thin body closer to his side, tucking the head of fluffy white hair under his chin. He snuck the arm that wasn’t underneath Taeyong’s neck to wrap over his shoulders and gently brush the skin that was exposed. Neither had dressed from after the bath, instead remaining naked and comfortable in the silence of the night, the two soaking up the remaining days of summer warmth. Autumn was coming, Doyoung thought as he traced the flawless pallor of Taeyong’s shoulders, and with it would come the rains and days spent in doors. Perhaps this season wouldn’t be as sad as they usually were, Doyoung having Taeyong to rely on for company when he could not leave the farm for weeks at a time. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Taeyong?” Doyoung mumbled naturally, his chest vibrating slightly with the name that tasted like heaven. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yes?” Was the equally grumbled response. Taeyong’s voice was deeper than Doyoung’s; Taeyong’s voice was not wispy or airy or light and when he spoke it came from his throat and through his nose. Doyoung’s voice was quite the opposite; airy and light and came more from his chest than his throat. Yet another fascinating thing he found about the God and their differences. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“When the rains come will you stay?” Doyoung almost felt pathetic for asking, though he figured if there was any decent time for vulnerability, underneath the moon was the best. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yes,” Taeyong agreed immediately, “I will stay. I will work and I will return. Someone has to be sure you do not melt in the downpours.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung scoffed, though there was a content calmness that seeped into his veins at Taeyong’s confirmation and agreement. Doyoung had always hated the rainy seasons as he spent them mostly alone and sad. This one, he thought, would be different. He kissed Taeyong’s head softly, with the gentlest brush of his lips, and allowed himself to fall asleep. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Mornings with Taeyong were different than the morning’s Doyoung spent alone. When Doyoung was alone, his first task was feeding Dorothy, feeding himself, then rushing to feed the farm animals. With Taeyong, all of it seemed to be taken care of with the wave of a hand, allowing the two plenty of time to sit at the kitchen island and eat, talk, laugh, and just generally enjoy themselves. Those mornings were the times where Doyoung felt the most happy, most alive. Those were the moments he wished never ended. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Time moved on, though, and so did their responsibilities. Doyoung was sad when Taeyong disappeared from the kitchen with the promise of visiting again soon, taking with him the fullness of the house and Doyoung’s chest. He ignored the emptiness, though, and instead focused on preparing for the day. He had the weekly oracle meeting today and it felt like it had been ages since the last one. There was also the gnawing curiosity in the back of his mind to what Taeyong had said about an unknown disturbance and he was hoping to find some answers from Kun in the meeting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung dressed in neat black slacks and a white button down with a lightweight and form fitting mustard cardigan over top. He brushed his hair backwards and put his thick rimmed glasses on, deciding against contacts for the day as he was already running late. Doyoung kissed Dorothy on the head as he left, the cat chirping in response. As he began his trek to the stables, he looked to the sky to appreciate the sun, his eye catching on the single white cloud hovering in the distance. It was a funny shape, almost like a dragon, Doyoung thought, though Doyoung was more uncomfortable with the fact that at this time of year there typically was many more clouds littering the sky. Doyoung continued on, forgetting about the cloud as he realized the time, rushing for his horse. He was certainly going to be late at this rate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung was’t late, though he very nearly was, sliding in mere seconds before the guards closed the doors. Kun didn’t look surprised that the man was late, ignoring him as he settled himself quickly in between Mark and Seokjin. After the doors closed silently, the room was filled with a stuffy, almost uncomfortable presence that made Doyoung shift in his seat nervously. He glanced to the other oracles who weren't talking amongst themselves as they normally did, rather sitting in a thick mutual agreement that the situation wasn't as light-hearted as their previous meetings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kun was the first to speak, breaking the silence with his even and smooth voice, emotionless as usual. It was relieving to hear that the God was not panicked, rather just calm and collected as usual. "There are some rather important things we must discuss today. I think this meeting should be brief, I do not want you all to linger here for long."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung glanced to the other oracles, some looking surprised, others seemingly having expected his words, but Doyoung was merely confused. His voice was surprisingly even as he spoke, despite his mouth being unusually dry, "What's going on?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Someone has been targeting oracles." Kun supplied simply, crossing his fingers together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Targeting? What do you mean by targeting?" Doyoung blinked a couple of times, attempting to shake the sudden blurriness of his vision._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kun sighed heavily, looking almost tired as he spoke, "There is a," He paused momentarily, hunting for a word that was escaping his tongue, before settling on, "A group of individuals who are seemingly unhappy with the existence of oracles. There is some minor riots occurring across the globe. They are targeting areas with known groups of oracles. There is also a protest against the Gods for favoritism. It is just a lot mixed into one big disaster that we are currently trying to solve."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung shook his head, sinking back into his seat slightly. "Taeyong was talking about that. He said that something felt off but he couldn't explain what. He said he's never been so out of the loop. It's frustrating him, I can tell."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kun nodded slowly, but it was Hyungwon who spoke next, "Then what is there to do? Oracles go into hiding until the Gods sort this out? Or do we just continue on as if nothing is wrong and pretend we don't know and hope that the townsfolk like us all individually enough that they won't attempt to kill us?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kun tapped his chin as met Hyungwon's eyes again, "I think it is best if you all depart and stay within the areas you are comfortable with the people you trust. I will call a meeting with us all when the other Gods and I have figured out what there is to do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The room was slightly solemn, uncomfortable with the lack of chatter or light-hearted banter that typically took place. Doyoung could feel the weight on his chest from the realization that he was no longer safe in the place he called home, nor were any of the other oracles he had grown fond of seeing for the past decade. He never could really call them his friends, but it was impossible to dislike them or not feel attached to them, considering they were his only form of socialization until Taeyong came along. The understanding that they were all seated in this room, tasting the heavy iron laced fear in their mouths, was devastating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It didn't take long for Kun to dismiss the meeting, encouraging them all to remain in their homes and with people they trusted rather than roaming about the towns as usual. Before Doyoung left, Kun cornered him again, his gaze as intense as ever. "Doyoung, please understand that the position you are now in is slightly different than others."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"How so?" Doyoung didn't want to know. He wanted to go home and curl up around Dorothy and sleep. He couldn't yet, though, not with the God pinning him in place with his heavy gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"You have been claimed. You are a commodity, a rarity. Additionally with that comes the fact that you are dangerous and a more interesting target. I spoke to the others before you arrived. You are the only one left. Doyoung, you need to stay away from your friends. Stay home, stay far away from anyone you care about. They will become a target they are caught with you." Doyoung nodded slowly, his body numbed from the meeting. "Please stay safe, Doyoung."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _That night when Doyoung went home, the house was not dark and it was not empty. The living room was warm and comforting and from the kitchen the air carried many sweet and spicy scents. When he shuffled through the archway, he was unsurprised to see Dorothy lounging on the island and Taeyong bustling around the stove comfortably. “Welcome home,” The God said casually without glancing up, hands moving deftly over the pans arranged on the burners, “How was the meeting?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung was idly stunned by the domesticity of the moment, slightly dazed by the surprise of coming home to a sight as soul-soothing as the one in front of him. Taeyong had obviously raided his closet, wearing his black sweatpants and a tee shirt that hung off of his slender frame. He looked so natural there, in Doyoung’s kitchen, in Doyoung’s clothes, in Doyoung’s_ life_, that Doyoung almost couldn’t remember what it was like before the God had invited himself in. How empty and boring and quiet had his life been before? He couldn’t remember, the seasons changing erasing the past from his mind. Doyoung thought it was funny now, how against the idea he had been, how Taeyong had had to, quite literally, force him into accepting it. There had always been that desire, though, the longing for companionship with someone who actually understood him. Someone that genuinely was interested in him, understood his needs and his thoughts, without judgement or the fear of loss. Taeyong wouldn’t leave; he was bound to Doyoung with the same binds that held Doyoung. They were stuck together until Doyoung’s soul moved onto the next body. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung found that he didn’t mind that idea as much as he once had. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung made his way into the kitchen, around the island, and wrapped his arms around the God in a manner far more bold than any he had done before. The God did not seemed surprised and instead settled into the embrace slightly as he stirred the vegetables around the pan, the spices and seasonings filling Doyoung’s nose. His mouth watered slightly and he pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s shoulder. “Kun may have answered tonight why you’re feeling a disturbance.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh? Please do share.” Taeyong hummed quietly, hands moving slowly as the two simply waited for the food to cook. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“There’s some riots going on,” Doyoung’s lips were still pressed to the warmth of Taeyong’s neck, his head stooping in order to remain glued there, “I guess they’re targeting oracles. I’m going to be staying home for a couple of weeks until the riots stop.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong nodded slowly, white hair cozily ruffled and brushing against Doyoung’s own black hair, “If anyone were to harm you, in any way, I will wipe them from existence.” Doyoung chuckled slightly, but Taeyong turned around swiftly in his arms, the two eye-level due to Doyoung’s hunched posture. Doyoung straightened slightly, staring at Taeyong’s suddenly intense eyes, the feeling of a predator suddenly tingling the back of Doyoung’s neck for the first time in a bit. “I am not joking, Doyoung. I have the ability to do that and I _will_ if someone threatens your safety. You are _mine_ and when something of mine is tampered with, in any way, I will send them back to the universe in pieces.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung’s throat tightened, his heart thudding in his chest at the words Taeyong spoke. They were incredibly possessive, almost objectifying, though Doyoung couldn’t help but feel the heat rushing in his veins and clogging his ears with the roar of embarrassed arousal. Instead of responding he merely choked out, “The food is going to burn.” With that, the two ton gaze Taeyong had pinned Doyoung with melted and the God turned quickly back to the stove and into the sweetheart Doyoung had walked in on. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung perched himself on a barstool, tucking his legs and lap under the island and willed away the heat pooling in his stomach. He began to pet Dorothy, allowing himself to calm down enough before Taeyong set a plate of vegetables, rice, and salmon in front of him, a fine-stemmed glass of huckleberry red wine added before Doyoung could blink. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The meal was quiet, Taeyong doing most of the talking, explaining to him the different things he had done in the past few days, occasionally telling a story of the past, and Doyoung did as he always did and listened with open ears and fluttering heart. When dinner was done, they had migrated to the couch where Doyoung had sipped his way through the second glass of sweet wine. He wasn’t sure if it was the wine or Taeyong’s voice that had lulled his body into a melted and warm state, but he was currently mush against the sofa, flushed and somewhat needy. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Taeyong?” He asked softly, interrupting the God’s words about his favorite river as he set down his empty glass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yes?” He asked, seeming to just notice Doyoung’s state, from the other end of the couch. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Please come here.” Taeyong slid his way over the cushions and Doyoung immediately encased the God in his arms. Doyoung was already too hot, but Taeyong’s skin felt like the warmest sunbeam on a winter day. He felt so inviting, so comfortable, so _homey_, Doyoung wasn’t able to resist the feeling. Taeyong let out a soft gasp at the awkward embrace, his body half bent in order for Doyoung to fully engulf him while still sitting forwards on the couch. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Doyoung,” Taeyong spoke after a moment of being folded, “This is not the most comfortable position for me.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Doyoung said quickly, releasing the God. As soon as Taeyong straightened up, Doyoung unwittingly let out a long, high whine that embarrassed him the moment it left. Taeyong tried to stifle himself, but he chuckled through his nose, his eyes wide and wet. The sight of him like that was enough for Doyoung’s restraint to snap and he moved to the side, putting a knee on the couch and shoving Taeyong backwards. In his momentary shock, Doyoung climbed on top of him and settled himself into the nook between the couch and Taeyong’s body, half sprawled across the God. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung melted into the warmth of the God, despite the fact that the obvious size difference put a heaviness on his chest that made him huff for breath. Doyoung just gently kissed his neck and mumbled, “Breathe shallow or you’ll choke.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I would not be struggling if you had more consideration.” Taeyong heaved against Doyoung’s hair, breathing deeply. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung hummed and kissed his neck again, inhaling the fresh, wet scent of pine and earth and water and life. “‘M plenty considerate, baby.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _That seemed to snap a string in Taeyong, the God kneeing Doyoung’s thighs lightly, causing him to push himself up slightly. Doyoung reached quickly for the back of the couch holding himself up with one hand and putting the rest of his body weight onto the palm digging into the cushion by Taeyong’s head. “I am a _God_, not your baby. Watch the way you speak to me.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung was feeling unusually bold, frighteningly so, in a way he had never. How strong was the wine Taeyong brought, he wondered, or was it laced with something he had never tried before? He swooped down, pressing a kiss to the corner of the God’s lips, before ducking his head to the God’s hear, “Under me like this you’re practically _begging_ to be called _baby_.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong gasped lightly, hands coming to grab Doyoung by his collar, but the man moved fast and locked his lips over the God’s. The kiss was not slow nor gentle nor romantic, and Taeyong’s hands were quick to grip his hair and shirt equally as viciously. Doyoung gasped when a few strands were pulled from his scalp, the familiar tingles he felt around Taeyong flying over his skin at a rapid speed. The kiss turned from lips to teeth and tongues and suddenly Taeyong was scooting upwards into a sitting position, Doyoung awkwardly kneeling. Taeyong shoved him back, watching with dark eyes as he fell back against the opposite arm. “Ever since I met you, Doyoung,” Taeyong crawled over him, straddling his lap with his arms, “You have had the most difficult time learning to respect me. It seems I need to teach you exactly who you are speaking to.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyung grinned but there was a sudden weight on his wrists and when he tried to lift his arms, he realized he could no longer. A similar weight fell onto his ankles and with it, he was completely immobilized. “Taeyong,” He said deeply, his voice rolling from his chest, “What do you think you’re doing?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Teaching.” He said simply, the word falling from his tongue like a lick of a whip. His hand waved in the air gently and from the movement produced a knife with a blade of silver and an opal hilt. The blade was encrusted with several white pearls, a filigree design lacing the metal and Doyoung licked his lips. Taeyong traced the knife’s flat side gently over the skin of his cheek, dragging it down his neck and to his chest. There he paused, admiring the way the coolness of the blade against Doyoung’s wine stained skin had made his skin prickle and nipples peek through his shirt. “You are so delicious, bunny. Absolutely delectable.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung moaned softly, his lips parting with a heavy breath and Taeyong took that as his signal to continue. He gripped the breast of his shirt, pulling the fabric out and dragged the blade down the center, effectively tearing it in half. “Fuck,” Doyoung swore, “You can’t destroy my belongings.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Well, I have,” Taeyong slid off of his lap, straddling his shins instead, “And I will do it again.” Before Doyoung could protest, Taeyong dragged the knife over his pants, shearing the fabric easily. It took him only a moment to peel the shredded bits away from his body, the knife disappearing into the nothingness it came from, as the man under him unable to physically stop him. “Keep staring at me as though you wish to kill me. It is incredibly sexy.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung gritted his teeth, “You’re a menace.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong palmed the bulge in his boxers, the fabric starting to tent slightly, “You love it.” Doyoung could only grit his teeth as the God’s hands didn’t leave him. As his hand continued to work him into full hardness, the other slid up his chest in the new opening he had created. “You truly are a piece of perfected art from the universe. Handcrafted for me to pick. What a blessing the universe has given me this time.” The startling difference between the way he spoke prior to now sent Doyoung through momentarily whiplash. The admiration, the praise, the control- Taeyong was so well versed in the ways to manipulate Doyoung, so able to turn him to malleable clay and play with him as he pleased. Doyoung had so many locks over him his entire life, yet Taeyong seemed to hold the key to them all. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His hand slid under the band of Doyoung’s underwear and the man finally gave in. “Fuck, Taeyong, please.” His voice was breathy and cracked on the Gods name. Taeyong seemed to absorb it straight to his core, his tongue flittering wetly over his lips in response. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What are you praying for, my beautiful bunny? Ask with words, please.” Taeyong’s voice was heavy with a rolling growl Doyoung rarely heard that caused a high whine to escape from his throat, while the God’s dexterous and long fingers worked him into a mess in his shorts. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung somehow still managed to find some fight within him, despite the fact that his body was positively begging for the God. “Let me go.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong clicked his tongue and drug his free hand under the left half of his shirt, palming his nipple teasingly. Doyoung ground his teeth and Taeyong grinned devilishly, his eyes far more aggressive than Doyoung thought he’d ever seen. “Still so disrespectful,” He tsked, “Not a concern, though. You will be thoroughly reminded of who _owns_ you shortly.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“‘M not owned,” Doyoung protested, but it fell on ignorant ears as Taeyong slid his hands completely from Doyoung’s body. Doyoung watched on a stolen breath as Taeyong stood and stripped. The God was certainly stunning; lithe with undefined but prominent muscles that begged for Doyoung’s hands to trace them softly. Doyoung’s hands twitched though they were unable to move, pinned to the sofa per Taeyong’s wish. Doyoung could only swallow heavily as the God teasingly traced his belly button, Doyoung intentionally avoiding looking at the growing erection settled by his face. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _After a moment passed Doyoung was sure Taeyong would slide it by his lips, but instead the God simply crawled back on top of him. Doyoung was slightly disappointed, almost wanting to beg the God to allow him a single taste, but he still held a strand a pride and kept his tongue between his teeth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ You have the most gorgeous God in existence seated on your lap and you want to hold out for _pride_? What the fuck is wrong with you?_ Doyoung’s conscience’s tirade was interrupted by Taeyong’s hand moving gently in the air again, returning with a small bottle of oil. His grin was wide and wicked and Doyoung was almost certain his lips would taste of sulfur if he continued to stare as he was. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong’s hands moved quickly, opening the bottle and working the oil over his hands, before one hand slid under Doyoung’s underwear again and the other disappeared behind himself. Taeyong’s hand worked over him slowly this time, keeping him on edge, but still able to focus on Taeyong’s own body. Doyoung was unable to look away, watching as Taeyong’s arm muscles flexed and moved, face contorting frustratingly. “I wish you had been more compliant,” Taeyong’s voice was lighter now, slightly more frustrated, “The first moment is always the hardest on my own.” Doyoung was about to ask what he meant when the God’s mouth shuddered slightly, eyes falling shut. There was a second where the world felt entirely too still, before Taeyong met his eyes again, “Next time, I would prefer you to be more civil and do this yourself.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung’s mouth was still disconnected from his brain, the gap growing larger as the realization that Taeyong’s fingers were disappearing into his own body behind him dawned. Doyoung could only watch Taeyong’s chest heave and arms contort as his hips slowly began to move back to press for more. Doyoung could only focus on Taeyong’s quiet, breathy moans as his slender and smooth thighs began to tremble gently on either side of him, his free hand no longer moving on Doyoung, just _holding_. Doyoung was entirely entranced in the God, watching with eyes focused solely on him. Taeyong’s hips dropped down out of rhythm and a moan slipped from his petal colored lips, tainting Doyoung’s mind and turning his blood to molasses. The wine was wearing off and he was beginning to feel more lucid, though he lacked the key bit of self-consciousness he thought he would experience being in such a vulnerable position. Taeyong came with such an overpowering presence, though he was also comforting, warm, and protective. Doyoung knew, no matter how embarrassing he acted, Taeyong would never hurt him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong drew him from his thoughts by moving fast, his hands tearing away from their positions as he slid off of Doyoung and onto shaky legs. His hands gripped his underwear and slid them down his long and muscular legs, dropping them on the floor. “Hey!” Doyoung exclaimed, startled, “If you could pull them off around the bindings then why didn’t you do the same for my shirt and pants?! Why’d you have to destroy them!” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“It was far, far sexier to see you with a knife against you, see how much you would trust me, than it was to simply take off your clothes.” Taeyong spoke casually, sliding back over Doyoung’s body, slicking his hand again as he spoke, “Do not tell me you disagree.” Doyoung was silent and Taeyong grinned again. Doyoung looked away. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His eyes closed with a gasp as Taeyong gripped him again, slicking his shaft quickly and haphazardly, despite all of his other movements being graceful and calculated. He was being unnecessarily unceremonious with Doyoung’s body, teasing the man into submission. A groan caught in his throat as Taeyong’s hand left momentarily so his body could shift forwards, hand regaining its grasp quickly. “Tell me now if you would like to stop.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Taeyong,” Doyoung breathed heavily, eyes wet and eyelashes sticking together, “I will cry if you stop. I will lay down in the kitchen and cry for three days and four nights.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong laughed and gave him a soft kiss to the forehead, the most gentle and out of setting action he’d give Doyoung all night, before bracing himself and lowering onto Doyoung’s cock. Taeyong, for the first time that night, stuttered in his movements, seeming a slight bit less confident as he paused halfway down. Doyoung’s tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth, his brain leaking from his ears as he attempted to digest the feeling of the God clenching around him. _Velvet_. He felt like the finest, richest velvet Doyoung had ever touched, the softest, warmest, most soul-crushingly smooth velvet. Doyoung’s chest convulsed as he attempted to breathe and control himself at once, his arms spasming uselessly in an attempt to free themselves from binds he couldn’t even see. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong choked for a second, a slight laugh contracting his abdomen and making Doyoung’s head fall back, a silent scream unhinging his jaw. “It seems I underestimated you just slightly. I should have spent just the littlest bit more time prepping. You are larger than anticipated.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung choked on his breath, his hips straining pointlessly. “Please,” He finally croaked, “Taeyong, _please_.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong breathed in and sunk the rest of the way down, his ass settling comfortably against Doyoung’s hips and Doyoung felt himself keen, neck and back arching to the best of their abilities. Taeyong’s body was so incredibly warm and soft and held him in so snugly he almost wasn’t sure he’d be able to move himself out. He could feel his cock twitching inside of the God’s body and was almost concerned he’d cum if the God so much as breathed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You are delicious, Doyoung,” Taeyong said airly, voice low but sounding not unsimilar to what Doyoung expected clouds to sound like, grinding his hips slowly, “So incredibly delicious. I could spend eternity correcting your impolite behaviors, teaching and training you to be my perfect image.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung managed to gain some strength to his body and raised his head enough to meet the Gods eyes again, “I thought I already was your image of perfection?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong’s lips were traced by his tongue again and Doyoung wanted to smother him in a wet kiss, though he was frustratingly immobile, “There is your mouth again, getting you into trouble. You are lucky you have the most delectable looking mouth or I would have gagged you by now.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung’s hips shifted and Taeyong breathed deeply, eyes fluttering, “You would miss it if I were silenced.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“But I love to imagine you so helpless, mouth gaping, unable to speak or swallow. You would look so incredibly beautiful bound and gagged and left to sit until you could speak to me with respect.” Taeyong seemed to be as into the fantasy as Doyoung was, the man’s body fighting again. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Taeyong,” Doyoung gasped, “Please, I’m begging you to move.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Do not beg, Doyoung,” Taeyong said, hands bracing himself on Doyoung’s chest once again, “Pray to me.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung nearly cried when Taeyong’s hips rose up and slid back down in the smoothest motion he could imagine, the God repeating it several times before settling on a rhythm that was agonizingly slow but unimaginably perfect. His hips would search occasionally, body shifting as he tried to find the most pleasurable direction for himself, Doyoung’s body a mere toy in his game. Doyoung found that thought so arousing that he could feel his stomach knotting, body preparing for release so soon. “T-Taeyong wait, I’m-I’m going to-” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I know,” Taeyong breathed, “Cum for me. Praise your God with your body, Doyoung.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung’s head fell back, his body knotting to the point he thought he’d have muscle spasms, his release hitting him like he fell off the cliff by the ocean. The sound that tore from his throat as he felt himself fill the God was inhuman, surely one that startled Dorothy wherever she was lounging. His vision blurred and his body became hyper aware of the setting, every nerve alive and able to feel the surrounding. As Doyoung came down from his high, he was unnerved at the fact that Taeyong was still going, his body undulating slowly as he continued his smooth and short rhythm. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It took less than a minute for Doyoung to begin begging him to stop, overstimulation beginning to hit his system. Taeyong ignored his pleas, moving slowly and continually still. It took another minute for Taeyong to respond to his sobs, “This is for _me_, Doyoung, I will do as I please with what is _mine_.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung’s mind went fuzzy with the claim in such a filthy setting, unable to form a coherent sentence in response. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It took several more minutes before Doyoung’s body was aching for release again, though this time Taeyong was as well. His movements had become less stable, slightly more desperate, but still slow and even. Doyoung strained his hips, wanting desperately to grab at Taeyong, to thrust into him, to do _anything_ other than just sit idly as his body was used. Just as Doyoung was prepared to beg, the weight was lifted and he found himself able to grab Taeyong’s hips. “I freed you to help me,” Taeyong stuttered out, choking on his heavy tongue, “Doyoung make me cum.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It wasn’t a request, though Doyoung was more than happy to oblige. One hand settled on Taeyong’s slim hip, pressing bruises into the delicate flesh there, the other wrapping around his cock and massaging gently. “Taeyong,” He breathed, “The only living being -whether God, human, or oracle- that I will worship in a manner such a this. The only being to ever own me.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong’s hips jerked roughly and it took only a breath before he was sending pearly ribbons across Doyoung’s chest, groaning himself through the orgasm that convulsed his body. Doyoung was in rapture staring at the God as he finished, watched the blood pooled in splotchy places on his chest, the way his eyes were wet and tears traced the lines by his eyes, and how his lips were bloodied from gnawing teeth. Taeyong was gorgeous, in every sense of the word, and how he maintained that beauty through every moment of his existence, Doyoung was unsure. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Only after he was certain that Taeyong was finished did he release his cock and grab both hips with a grip that would remain for days to come. Doyoung was now able to place his feet on the couch and chase his orgasm, maneuvering Taeyong’s limp and completely yielding body as he pleased. It took him only a few dozen erratic and unsynchronized thrusts before he was releasing into the God for the second time. His body craned and contorted and with a final pulse, he blacked out. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung wasn’t sure how long he had been unconscious, though at some point his body had been moved from the couch to his bed, feeling cleaner than it had the last time he was conscious. Blood painted his cheeks as his mind recollected the feeling of Taeyong’s body, his hands instantly gripping the sheets and jaw clenching as he attempted to rid the image from his mind. As if sensing his awareness, the bedroom door openly quietly, Doyoung’s eyes opening to find Taeyong standing in the archway, hair mused and clean looking, a soft smile pulling at his cheeks. “Bunny,” he said, voice throaty, “You have returned.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Returned?” Doyoung asked, sliding up the bed slightly. Taeyong padded his way over, crawling into the bed and slinging one leg over top of Doyoung’s, sitting shoulder to shoulder with the man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“From wherever you went while you were asleep.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung nodded slowly, “I guess I have.” He looked to the window, the heavy curtains covering the outside world, completely unable to tell how long he had been stranded in his mind. “What time is it?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Early morning,” Taeyong said softly, “You should travel again. Night is not yet over.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung felt the heaviness of his eyelids, the nagging comfort of the warm body next to him. “Stay with me?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I will not leave.” Taeyong admitted as Doyoung slid downwards in the bed again, dragging the God with him this time. He tucked the smaller frame against his chest, clutching to him as though he would float away if his hands left his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Travel with me.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong spent half a moon cycle at Doyoung’s house, leaving for only brief periods. He seemed to always be hovering at Doyoung’s elbow with a quip and a playfulness Doyoung hadn’t expected. Since the night they’d had sex on Doyoung’s couch, the God had seemed unusually carefree and soft-hearted, leaving lingering kisses on his shoulders and doey eyed looks from across the table. Doyoung would snap at him for the moments, though he was only always attempting to cover the increasingly heavy banging his heart would do against his ribcage at the sight of such glossy eyes. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung didn’t want the God to know just how truly whipped he was, though he assumed the God absolutely knew. Still, he held onto some pride, avoiding too much softness at once. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Today was the first day since that night that the God had disappeared for longer than a few hours. When he had left, a troubled look had overcome the airy dreaminess that had been clouding him, eyes dark and lips tight. The sudden change was startling to Doyoung, though he assumed nothing of it. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Against his better judgement, he decided to head into town. It had been weeks since he had seen Aaliyah and Jamal and knowing the pair they were going to be a concerned mess. When he was dressed in his long black coat, simple jeans, and a burnt orange turtleneck, he made his way out of the house, kissing Dorothy once with a promise to be home soon. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _When Doyoung crested the hill that blocked the valley the town was seated comfortably in, the first thing he noticed was the thick black smoke eating away at the watery grey skies. The smell of burning materials bit at his nose in a way that made him feel sick. At the top of the hill from his perch on his horse, he could see the source of the smoke. Several buildings in the town appeared to be on fire, the flames licking the skyline. Doyoung gasped, then choked on the air that tasted of ash. _Just what the fuck is going on here?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung rushed down into the town, dismounting and letting his horse wander, sure he would find her later. The only thing plaguing his mind and making his fingertips tremble was the fear of the bakery being one of the bright buildings holding hostages inside. He pushed through crowds of distressed people, nearly teetering over occasionally. When he rounded a familiar corner he skidded to a stop. There the brick building sat nearly destroyed. The windows were smashed from the panes, the doors ripped from the hinges, the walls chipped and scorched and scrawled on with various materials and words. The oracle center was a mess. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Favoured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _That word stood out amongst the profanities. There was a stinging that came along with the word, something akin to a slap. Reading it somehow felt worse than any of the slurs and curses sprawled amongst the brick and rubble._ Favoured_. Doyoung had been _haunted_ and _isolated_ for a majority of his life. He was unsure as to how that equated _favour_, but he bit his tongue and his rage and moved on. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Understanding the situation now made his feet move faster, boots slapping against the sidewalk angrily as he ran through the city. When he finally turned the corner of the block that the pastel pink building was on, he tripped in his shock. He took a second to seethe on the ground before picking himself up and ignoring the blood dripping from his hand and knee. The building wasn’t currently on fire, though it had obviously been from the blackened walls and the smoke eating the sky. The vines were dead and gone, ash in the wind, and the windows had long since been shattered and melted from the molotovs that had eaten the building. He stumbled forward, knees weakened by his heavy heart, body feeling numb. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _There was no sound from inside the building. No movement. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Perhaps they were safe. Perhaps they escaped. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung just felt numb, the world blurring around him as life became muted. Doyoung simply felt his nerves die, one by one, staring at the remnants of the only semblance of family in his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung was so encapsulated in the moment that he hadn’t noticed the group of men surrounding him, stark white outfits so incredibly bright in the dulled winter day. The first hit he almost didn’t feel, but the second one he surely did. His ears rang as he fell to his scraped knee, feeling the blood slowly trickle from a new wound. His fingers reached for the sore spot, coming back wet and crimson. The blood didn’t register in his mind, though Doyoung couldn’t stop staring at the fact that his fingers were trembling. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Fucking privleged mutt,” Doyoung’s ears were finally tuning back in, the sound of the world returning slowly. The group was wearing masks, stark white and clinging to their heads in a way that made them featureless. Monsters, Doyoung thought, they looked like the monsters he pictured under his bed as a child. Faceless, humanoid, indistinct and anonymous. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung wasn’t sure what the man said next as a foot collided with his side, sending him sprawling across the ground. He was completely vulnerable to their attacks, unable to do much of anything against the crowd of white figures. Pain caused his body to tremble, though he was uncertain as to whether or not it was the emotional distress loitering in his fingertips or the feeling of the feet that lodged themselves in his ribs. Either way, his breaking point hit after a particularly harsh jolt, his body heaving as the only name that could come to his mind slipped past blood lined lips. _“Kun.”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Again, Doyoung was unsure of how long he was unconscious. He wasn’t even positive if he was unconscious. Perhaps he was dead. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _That thought didn’t scare him nearly as much as he thought it would._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His body felt light, head airy and he almost didn’t want to open his eyes, though reflex pried them open. The area he was in was lit by sunlight that didn’t sting his eyes, everything a muted and soft pastel that seemed to radiate a celestial aura that glimmered in the sunbeams. The bed he was in was plush and round with pastel pink sheets and a faded cloud print duvet tucked around him. Plants of all different species were living between the oak bookshelves and furniture, life draping itself over every viable surface. There were so many green stems and vines and multicolored flowers that Doyoung was certain he had never seen before. The doorway to the room was oval with pretty filigree cut into the wall, a sheer curtain of what looked like opal beads draped through the entrance in lieu of a door. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He was dead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung groaned and pinched his eyes shut. Naturally he couldn’t just cease to exist, instead forced to live as a soul locked in a castle for eternity. Doyoung didn’t want this, he just wanted sweet nothingness to envelope him and make him forget the entirely dreadful existence he had had as a human and as an oracle. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Just as he was accepting his fate of eternal solitude, the beads rattled against each other with the quietest chimes. Doyoung’s eyes peeled open, head tilting down to stare over his chest in a way he was sure was unattractive. To his surprise Taeyong stood there, holding a small opaque crystal bowl, white hair stressed and face long. He was wearing a thick white robe tied around him sloppily, pants plain and comfortable looking, lacking the sophisticated and sexy style he had always gone for. He had stopped mid-step, eyes meeting Doyoung’s currently open ones, seeming almost surprised that the oracle was awake. “Taeyong?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The God dropped the bowl, the contents spilling as it split into shards, though he didn’t seem to mind as he rushed over and flung himself onto the bed. He crawled over Doyoung quickly, falling against his chest, and before Doyoung could speak, sobs tore through his tiny frame. Doyoung felt his heart palpitate before thudding heavily against his hollowed chest. Taeyong’s body quaking as the sobs wrecked him and Doyoung’s heart. Doyoung’s arms slid around the God who suddenly felt as fragile as a bird with a broken wing, trembling in what Doyoung could almost count as fear. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Fear. How odd, Doyoung thought, he had never expected a God to be able to feel fear. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong was wheezing into Doyoung’s chest when Doyoung’s fingers began to slide through the God’s already messy hair. “It’s okay,” Doyoung mumbled, using his free hand to drag the feather-light God up his body and tucking his head under his chin, “It’s okay.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong gulped for air, head shaking so fast Doyoung was certain he would have whiplash, “No,” He croaked, “No, it is not okay. You almost _disappeared_ for good, Doyoung. You were _dead_.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung held him tighter, feeling his body numb with the words he spoke. Doyoung hadn’t ever felt the way the blood drained from his feet before, but suddenly it was as if he couldn’t feel his toes from the feeling in his chest. “I am alive now though.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong shuddered heavily, voice breaking on his words, “Only because I made a d-deal with the universe.” Doyoung brushed his hair softly, letting him continue when he was ready. He hiccupped and sobbed occasionally, voice choking as he did so, “I-I could not bring them b-back. I tried, b-but it was-s you or them. Th-the balance was already off be-because you saved Jamal s-so long ago. H-he was n-never supposed-d to liv-ve but he did and-d because of-f that th-there was a r-rift. I had never m-met the universe before, but I begged for you. I begged for your r-return and I begged for th-them. I c-could not have both. I-I am so sorry. I am so so sorry. I could not do it all. I could not do it all. F-For the f-first time in my life, I could not do it all even w-when it was the most important. I failed you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung’s heart melted into a puddle that felt like acid, eating away at his body from the inside out. His throat tasted of broken glass and blood, but he spoke sincerely in a cracked voice anyways, “It’s okay.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“It is not,” Taeyong practically wailed, sinking further into Doyoung, “It is _not_. Y-You died and I allowed y-your cl-closest friends to die. I c-could not p-protect you, I could no-ot save them, and I c-could not bri-bring you back. I could do no-thing except watch you _die_.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Taeyong,” Doyoung insisted, “Please, please look at me.” Doyoung forcefully raised his chin after a moment, meeting the puffy, reddened eyes of the God. “Taeyong, there was nothing else you could have done. I’m alive. I got to spend borrowed time with them. I just- I don’t want to think about this right now. Please. Calm down and let me hold you.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong sniffled, the tears still dripping steadily though his tremors had ceased slightly. Doyoung released his chin and the God immediately allowed himself to fall back into the crook of his neck, the space where he seem to fit so perfectly it was like he had been crafted around the God eons ago._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _At some point the two had fallen asleep and when Doyoung’s eyes pried themselves open once again, the world was dark and sleep as soundly as the God still clinging to his chest. Doyoung slid from the vice-like grip to use the restroom, his bladder begging him for relief. He padded across white marble floors to one of two doors lining the wall opposite to the bed. The first he chose was a closet, the bathroom being the remaining door. Much like the bedroom, the bathroom was lined with plants of various species, though a fish tank was sat under the frosted window, naturally decorated with plants and algae and moss, fish of incredible colors weaving in and out of the miniature underwater forest. In the center of the room sat a giant footed circular tub and in the farthest corner was a standing glass showercase. The toilet sat next to the small counter that contained the sink with a mirror above it. Doyoung moved to the toilet, eye catching his reflection in the mirror as he did so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The entire left side of his face was bruised and slightly swollen, lip scarred from where it had been gashed open. Fading bruises littered the skin of his neck and he was certain his chest was covered, though the tee shirt he had been dressed in covered a majority of his skin. Doyoung’s fingers trailed the watercolored marks gently, unsure of how he had not been able to feel the injuries before now, his body sore and uncomfortable now. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The bathroom door opened slowly and Doyoung turned to meet Taeyong’s saddened eyes. “You look horrible.” He said simply. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung opened his arms, waiting for the God to accept the silent but clear invitation. There was a momentary pause before he made his way over and into his chest. “I thought you were supposed to compliment me and make me feel beautiful.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong chuckled wetly into his shirt. “I have a natural disdain for lying.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Ouch,” Doyoung feigned, “Kick me while I’m down.” Taeyong wiggled slightly in his arms, but Doyoung held tight. “Where do you think you’re going? Quit squirming, worm.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong looked up to Doyoung, the smallest bit of fire kindling in his eyes again, “Do not call me worm, I am a God.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yeah,” Doyoung agreed, “God of the worms.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong poked him in the ribs and Doyoung jerked from the tickle, smiling widely. There was a pain sitting heavy in his chest still, the grief having not yet settled into his bones, but Taeyong was his current concern. The God had become a wreck while Doyoung was not there and Doyoung felt the need to fix all of his problems before addressing his own. “Can we take a bath?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung nodded, “Get it ready why I use the toilet.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh are we that comfortable already?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“_You_ followed _me_ in here. Are _you_ that comfortable, is the question?” Doyoung countered, releasing the God once he was certain no broken pieces would fall. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I guess I am.” Taeyong said softly, in a voice so fond it tickled Doyoung’s heart into lightening just the smallest bit. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _As Taeyong turned to begin preparing the bath, Doyoung couldn’t help but think that he possibly had fallen in love with the universe’s prized creation. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _When the bath finished, Doyoung found himself comfortably perched back in Taeyong’s bed, the God tucked into his side again, though now they were seated and staring at the bookshelves piled on the vanity next to the door to the closet. “How long was I dead?” Doyoung asked finally, the question gnawing at his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong sighed softly, breath brushing over Doyoung’s skin in swirling patterns. “A moon cycle.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung swallowed heavily. His mind was screaming, terrified by the response, though he refused to allow the God to see his panic. “Oh.” There was a pause as he contemplated the route he wanted to go, before he spoke again, “Is Dorothy okay?” He was too afraid to ask about his home, but his tiny company was a vital part of his life and he wasn’t sure he could handle another loss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“She is here somewhere.” Taeyong admitted, “She has made herself quite at home.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Where are we?” Doyoung asked finally, glancing around the room, “I don’t remember it here.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You would not remember it as you have never seen it before. You are the first human to have seen this realm, Doyoung.” Taeyong adjusted a bit, reaching out to play with the hand Doyoung had comfortably settled in his lap. “You are in the realm of the Gods. I have brought you to my home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung nodded slowly, “You were safe while I was gone, right?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong shrugged, “I was a mess while you were gone. Things did get slightly out of my control. That was when the universe stepped in. I prayed every morning and night for your return. I tried to bring them back myself, but I cannot revive people as it seems. It is so funny that I can create life from nothing and I can remove existences, but I cannot return life into creation. How sickening is that. Gifted with life, but cursed with death.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Taeyong,” Doyoung said slowly, “You did what you could. Please forgive yourself.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong didn’t meet his eyes. “I am sorry, Doyoung.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Taeyong, I think I am in love with you.” Taeyong’s head snapped towards him, bumping his chin roughly which caused many apologetic squeaks and soft finger trails. “That was not the reaction I was expecting.” Doyoung said, rubbing his chin where Taeyong’s fingers trailed lightly. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The God was blushing heavily and Doyoung stopped to admire him. He no longer looked like a predator ready to swallow him whole, rather a soft benevolent being comfortably cute against him. “You surprised me.” Was his only response, fingers knotting in the blanket nervously. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Do you love me too, Taeyongie?” Doyoung teased, watching the God’s cheeks brighten, “Because I think you do.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Silence.” Taeyong said, though his voice held no authority. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Taeyong, my God and my world,” Doyoung began, his voice revenant and reverent, watching as Taeyong’s skin rose with goosebumps at the prayer he spoke, “Allow me the privilege of knowing your thoughts and wishes.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong glared at him harshly, though there was no true malice in the expression with the way his skin was flushed and textured from the stimulation. “I think,” Taeyong began, “That I am unprepared to spend a lifetime with you using such dirty tactics to get your way.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Doyoung grinned widely, gums peeking through his lips. Doyoung wasn’t sure what they were going to do now with his hometown in ruins, his family dispersed, and his status as living not technically confirmed. He wasn’t sure what they were going to do about the riots, the violence, and the distaste for oracles. He wasn’t sure how to solve these problems or if there even was a solution. He was sure about one thing, however, “I think you are ready to spend multiple lifetimes with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Taeyong sighed, head knocking against Doyoung’s as he dropped it against his shoulder, “Even when eternity ends, I fear I will not be rid of you.” Taeyong pressed a kiss to his shoulder before settling back into the crook, “Nor would I want to.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Doyoung could only pull the God closer, still smiling. _Until the end of eternity, _ thought, _that didn’t sound too bad.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof yeah so that got a little bit dark and I was super attached to Jamal's character and I almost changed the ending I had planned, but then I corrected myself because there was a reason for why I had it planned like that and I need to stick to my ideas!!  
Anyways, i am planning on sequels to this, but i am not sure what will be up first, however there will be a follow-up of Doyoung and Taeyong but in Taeyong's perspective (i really wanna write the build up of Taeyong becoming enamoured with Doyoung and how he chose him out of all the oracles, and his process of falling in love so,,,,,stay tuned for that).  
I really hope you enjoyed and that you tune in for the sequel's, though if not, I hope the ending was satisfying and provided enough closure for you :)<3  
Stay safe out there and see you next time <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! I’ll get the next parts done as soon as I can :)
> 
>   
[twitter](https://twitter.com/MidnightSuhn)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/MidnightPasses?t=156572385)


End file.
